Memories That Remain In Our Heart
by FantasyEater
Summary: "My story? You could say I don't have one. I know myself as about as well as you know me, what were my dreams and aspirations I wonder. It's why I continue forward because I cannot look back. Trust me on this though, at the end of all this I'll give you my story." A retelling of Fire Emblem: Awakening from start to finish.
1. Prolouge

**Thanks for trying out this story, I would just like to say a thing or to before you begin:**

**First, I've decided to use the Avatars real name for convenience. Second is that if you have not played the game and intend to and you don't wan't any SPOILERS, then I advice not to read this as it will contain them due to it being a retelling of the game events, hopefully with a fresh spin. I suppose I should also state that it's the male avatar and I have not decided any of the pairs yet. This will be primarily Robin's point of view but I might change it occasionally. Last but not least, I would appreciate constructive criticism so I can improve, and if theirs a mistake I don't notice notify me and ill fix it as soon as possible. Without further delay, hope you enjoy it. **

Jumping to his left he only barely managed to avoid the magical purple lightning that erupted violently next to him. Laughing manically the dark-robed sorcerer mocked the tactician and even thought he was not the first enemy to mock him in the heat of battle he was truly one of the first whose words caused Robin to lose concentration in battle. Holding his sword tighter Robin prepared himself for the next attack as cold-icy sweat ran down his face, his body strained from the battle unsure how much longer he could survive against the experienced mage.

"Come now Robin, you and I both now that battle with a steel blade is not your strongest skill, battle me with everything you have so I can illustrate to you how inferior you really are!"

In anger Robin charged without hesitation raising his sword high, "Validar you die!"

With a smirk Validar vanished into thin air, turning around he cursed at the magician, "Dam you Validar! Enough hide-and-seek, lets end this game and face me head on like a man."

Crying out in pain Robin dropped his sword as his hand lost grip, with his leg buckling he fell onto one knee. Wincing in pain Robin slowly reached for his spell book inside his robe, turning around Robin released an electric shock, "Fine then you want to play with magic, I'll show you what I'm capable of."

Deflecting the spell easily with his hand Validar laughed, "If that is the best of your capabilities then this battle will be no fun in the slightest."

Without hesitation I quickly charged forward as the words on my tome began to glow gold as the spell upon the words began to activate. As soon as the magical circles had completed lightning erupted from my arms all the while that Validar released his spells. It was quite a sight to see as both mages stood there ground as both attacks landed on each other, each one struggling to dominate the other. The heat in the room intensified as more power was released in order to fuel the lightning bolts that pushes at each-other, purple and yellow bolts occasional flying out due to the amount of energy. While Robin was a good mage the previous battle had left him drained and he could feel his energy quickly being zapped as he attempted to hold the spell steady. Taking a deep breath he began to use a much more powerful magic as his purple tattoo on his hand began to glow almost as if coming alive. Seeing Validar take a step back as his hands began to shake, Robin taunted the evil sorcerer, "What's the matter Validar? Wasn't this supposed to be child's play for you?"

Robin's spell came to a halt screaming in agony as he tripped forward from an attack only for less than a second later to yell again as the purple electricity sent convulsions through him. Falling to the floor coughing blood he turned to see Validar behind quickly putting out purple fire from his hand, looking to the original point he cursed as the Validar who he had faced disappear, "An illusion? How could I have been so blind in battle."

Walking towards him Validar only laughed, "Don't blame yourself, you have yet to unlock your full potential yet."

Walking towards him slowly Robin attempted to crawl towards the tome that had flown from his hands upon impact,

"No need to worry yourself Robin, I have no intention of killing you, no you have a far greater future ahead of you." Picking him up from his coat Validar brought Robin really close and spoke in a whisper, "Although I will enjoy killing every single one of your friends, especially that women you so dearly love, perhaps I'll make you watch."

"Curse you Validar..."

Suddenly the magical barrier that surrounded them rippled as Chrom's voice could be heard as his gleaming Falchion created an opening lasting just enough time to allow him through closing itself again upon entry. Raising his sword towards Validar, the blue haired warrior spoke with no fear in his voice, "Let go of my friend."

Laughing he let Robin fall on the floor, "Impressive so your mighty sword was able to penetrate the barrier but what will you intend to do if I decided not to listen to you, kill me?"

Without the slightest flinch Chrom slowly fell into his battle stance, "That would be an idle threat for I intend to kill you no matter what. Mark my words Validar, today it all ends."

"Your quite right my dear Chrom it will all come to end soon, but right here and right now it will only end for you!"

Teleporting behind Chrom he only barely a chance to swing his sword in a 180 arc only for Validar to teleport again all the while taunting him, "Your movements are slow and your attacks are those of a frail child."

Suddenly screaming in pain Validar fell to the floor as a sword flying through the air impaled him, bleeding heavily the sorcerer glanced to see Robin's arm extended from the throw he had done with what was left of his strength. Falling to the floor Chrom quickly came to him as Validar took the time to stop his excessive bleeding.

"Dam you Robin, you can't tell me time and time again to not do something foolish such as running to confront an enemy by myself just so you can be the idiot who does it."

"Sorry Chrom, I was hoping to finish this before dinner time."

Yelling Chrom quickly pulled out a glowing green liquid, "Now's not the time to make jokes Robin! Here take this."

"What... is..it?"

Forcing it down Robin's throat he answered, "It's a special antidote that Tiki gave me, it's a holy medicine blessed by Naga that heals all your wounds."

With his strength returning he tightened his fist, "You shouldn't have gave this to me! What if you need it!?"

Handing him his he pulled Robin up, " I rather risk dying that being selfish and allowing my friend to die for the sake of keeping a potion for myself."

Standing up Validar could be heard with heavy breathing as he finished his healing spell, " How very touching, but I'm afraid while the little stunt you pulled nearly had me done you should have killed me instead of saving your dear little friend when you had the chance. So all there's left is for you to die!

Doing a barrel roll Robin reached for his fallen sword as Chrom charged forward, attacking Validar he blocked with his a magical electric barrier around his hand. Sparks flew as his hand collided with the sword, side-stepping he barely managed to dodge Robins blade. Wasting no time Chrom and Robin charged forward only to have Validar banish into purple mist again.

"Chrom remember that thing Tiki taught us! Let's put in into action."

"Sound like a plan."

Standing back to back they closed their eyes as they allowed for their surroundings to become part of them, appearing before Chrom he did not hesitate to attack as Validar simply spun around him, blocking the attack Robin stepped back as Chrom sent his sword through Validar back, "Heal yourself from this!"

Removing his sword Validar was sent flying backwards as electricity hit him directly, hitting the floor Validar's body became very still. As the barrier began to deteriote the sound of the castle falling could be heard in the distant, "Chrom we have to go now!"

"Right."

Turning his back from the fallen Validar, Robin quickly pushed Chrom out-of-the-way as Validar with one last breath spoke,"It...will not...end...without your death!" With all his energy Validar fell to the floor turning to dust as Robin flew back taking the full impact of the spell.

Running towards him Chrom quickly helped him up, "You all right?". Without waiting for answer Chrom continued, "Thanks to you we carried the day." As he looked into his friend eyes his usual light blue eyes had turn blood-red. "Hey what wrong?" His vision convulsed. Trying to speak nothing came out as a wave of pain went through his body.

"Are you- Huff" Chrom grunted as a something thumped at his chest. Stepping back a spear of lightning could be seen embedded at his mid section. Looking at his gloved hand Robin could see sparks of electricity bouncing from his finger tips, further proof of what he wished was not so. Chrom grabbed at the magic as if to attempt to pull it out, falling to his knees he fell to the floor and looked into his friend blue eyes. Looking deep into them he immediately understood,

"This is not your... your fault," Struggling to get his words out. "Promise me...you'll escape from this place. Please go..." Falling face first to the floor, his body had faded into lifelessness with his final words following.

As a deep laughter filled his head, all Robin could do was scream.


	2. Shepherd's

Everything was dark, the was not a single light glowing in the darkness that surrounded him and no matter how hard he tried he could not feel anything. None of his senses functioned, his touch felt numb as if not there and even his screams of terror could not be heard as he tried to move his body which lay still giving the illusion that it was lifeless.

"Is this death?" His voice echoed inside his head, unsure of what was to happen to him. He could he feel himself fading until he heard something, it was a soft whisper in the distance but he could hear it,

"We can't just leave him here to die."

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

Yes they were almost clear, two voices in the distant, feebly he attempted to call out to them but no voice came.

"Careful Milord's he could be planning to assassinate you the second you turn your back."

For crying out loud Frederick the man is unconscious."

"He could be faking in order to deceive you in hopes you will lower your guard."

"Lissa what are you-?

The voice was interrupted by a higher-pitched one, "Do you really have to ask? I'm trying to heal him so he'll wake up."

Slowly he could feel a sense of energy flowing into his body, his muscles began to relax as the heat of the sun began to once again illustrate its warmth on his skin. Stirring slightly he slowly began to open his eyes,

"Wait to go Lissa he's waking up."

Squinting due to the sunlight flooding his eyes he could only barely see the expression of concern on the faces that stood towering over him,

"Are you guys angels?"

Giggling the blond hair girl responded, "Were not angels, although I could be one."

Laughing the blue haired man patted the girl on the head, "Sure you could, no were not angels, in actuality were Shepherds."

Giving the strangely familiar man a look he responded, "In full battle armor?"

With another laugh the man extended his arm, realizing he was still on his back he took it, "Trust me its more dangerous than it sounds."

With a pull Robin was brought to his feet, "Just so you know, there are much better places to sleep than on the ground."

"I don't know Chrom it's pretty comfortable down there."

Chrom opened his eyes in surprise, "Ah so then you know who I am?"

Tilting his head Robin thought about his answer, "No...Yes...Maybe?" Feeling a pounding pain in his head he held his hand against it. At that moment the third voice he had heard took a step forward from behind the man and woman, he was a brown-haired man in what was surely a heavier set of silver armor than it appeared to be. The spear he carried in his left hand was less admirable than his armor, it's handle made of wood with only a dagger point at the end. Even thought the weapon looked frail it was clear from its demeanor that it had seen many a battles and from the way the man held it, adding to the how the man held his stance it was bright as daylight that like the spear the man had seen a few battle's himself.

"So which on is it then? Do you know him or not!?"

"I don't...know" Confused he searched his mind in order to find the answer he so desired, only to realize their was nothing to search for, "No...that not right. I just don't remember anything..."Gasping the blond-haired girl jumped into the air, "Oh! I've heard of this before, I think it's called amnosia. That doesn't sound quite right?"

Putting her finger to her head she began to spit out what was seemingly random variations of the same word, "Amnia? Amnees?"

"I believe the word you are looking for is amnesia."

throwing her hand in the air she pouted, "No fair Frederick, that was going to be my next choice!"

Ignoring the squabble between the two he desperately searched his head for answers. Who the heck am I? What happened to me, why did I awake in a field? The questions began increasing and becoming more complex the longer he thought about it until he finally collapsed to the ground as his head was clouded with unbearable pain. Shaken up he looked up to see a concerned Chrom,

"Hey stay with us, don't try to hard to remember if it's going to cause you pain. Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Ash- No that not right. I think it's Robin, ya definitely Robin"

"That's good enough for now, if the pain of trying to remember was so unbearable that you pass out only after just waking up then perhaps you shouldn't force yourself to remember. If what you have truly is amnesia then perhaps it will return slowly with time. As you seem to know already I'm Chrom, this here is my delicate little sister Lissa."

Tilting her head and giving a little wink she interrupted Chrom, "Delicate no, angel yes! And are uptight friend here is Frederick."

Sighting he spoke, "Perhaps I am a little tightly wound but we must be certain that this stranger is not threat to us and If have to be the one to apply this practice then it shall be done with diligence."

Smiling Lissa softly elbowed Frederick, "Don't mind Frederick the Warry, he's really as soft as a teddy bear on the inside ."

Standing proud Frederick retorted, "A title I will gladly accept. As for the teddy bear part I will leave that without a comment"

Not wasting another second Lissa began to do her best Frederick interpretation as Chrom laughed light-heartily. Frederick nodded in disapproval even as a slight smile could be seen escaping his lips.

"I thank you for your help, is their anyway I could repay you perhaps?"

Waving his hand off as if he found random strangers in fields on a daily basis he answered, "No need to thank me I only did what I believed I had to do. Although if you truly wish to do something for me then come with us."

Alarmed Frederick interceded, "We cannot risk our safety by bringing a stranger along wit-"

"Frederick." Listening to the now commanding voice the knight's protest immediately became silent.

"Wait come with you?"

"Of course, I mean with your amnesia I'm sure you have no clue absolutely how to find a town, and if you somehow do manage to survive here with a lack of supplies where do you go from there. Until you are prepared to venture on your own allow the Shepherd's to help."

Nodding his head he swung his hands side to side in front of him, "I thought this was supposed to be a way for me to repay you back? It sound's like your just still helping me more than anything else."

Suddenly a loud stomach grumble could be heard, "Well let's get a move on all ready brother, I want to get to town as soon as possible, I'm absolutely famished."

Laughing Robin followed behind the small group all the while Lissa yelled, "What so funny!? A growling stomach is a natural response for somebody who hasn't eaten."

Turning around to look at the meadow where he was found he quickly picked up a single white pedaled flower taking a quick smell he put it in his pocket in order to remember the moment he was awakened.

* * *

The walk was awkward to say the least, it wasn't that he didn't want to talk to them but it was just a matter he had nothing to say. He could always ask about the landscape or perhaps where in the hell he was being taken to by these random strangers. It did not help that every time he would say something Frederick would attempt to second guess him. So for the most part he kept to the back and to himself as tried to think things through in his head. A little away's from them he could hear Fredrick whispering to Chrom and while he did not intend to he heard fractions of the conversation , "Do you really intend to set him free?"

"Frederick must you be like that of course I am and I'm going to say this once as the-"

Jumping in front of him Chroms words were lost as Lissa walked backwards in front of him, "So, you've been awfully quite."

"My concern is if this help you are giving me is more of a means to keep me as your prisoner."

Turning towards him Chrom nodded, "I assure you that as long as your no enemy of Ylisse we'll let you go free."

Playing with the word in his tongue he repeated it, "Ylisse? Is that were we are?

Skeptical Frederick interceded, "You've never heard of the halidom? Ha someone pay this actor he play's quite the fool, am I expected to be-"

"Fredrick please. The soil you walk upon is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt."

"It's a good thing we found you instead of some brigands, who know's how that would have gone."

Slightly apologetically Frederick responded, "Which is why while I do wish to trust you my station demands that I keep a certain level of caution. Brigands, assassins and thieves are no fool's and are quick to come up with new ways to achieve the mean of their ends."

Nodding he agreed, "I think I understand, better a bit of rudeness than to be killed in your sleep, I guess I would do no less."

Before anything else could be said a shout from Lissa drowned out everything else, "Oh no the town, it's on fire!"

Cursing Chrom balled his fist tightly, "There's no question who it is that set it ablaze, those blasted brigands"

Looking up himself he could see the smoke rising in the distance, motioning to Frederick and Lissa he yelled, "Quickly we must move with haste in order to help."

"What of him?"

"Unless he's bloody on fire as well then it can wait!"

As they left him behind unsure of what he was supposed to do himself Robin followed them, arriving at the gate of the town a sign with the words Southtown written on it could be seen ablaze. Looking for Chrom who had gone ahead he followed the sound of yells a into the center of town where he could see as Chrom dispatched a man charging at Lissa. Without wasting any time Frederick stepped in front of her easily blocking any blow that would dare harm, using his spear he waited no second to impale the second attacker.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! Let's show these Ylissean who it is they should fear"

Turning around to the source of the voice Chrom pointed his gleaming sword at the man, "So you're the man leading this slaughter"

Running towards the man Chrom was quickly surrounded by a group of men each with axes, bows and swords as deadly as their intentions. Outnumbered and unable to escape Chrom protectively stood to the right of Lissa while Frederick did the same to the left of her.

"Who are you!?"

Laughing wildly the man carelessly throws his hand axe into the air expertly catching it, "The name is Garrick leader of the Plegian Bandits of the South, not that it matters as soon you'll be dead."

"Not likely scum, after today not of you will be hurting anybody ever again."

Laughing he pointed his ax at Chrom, "Big words from the man whose is outnumbered with no plan to escape. Kill them all! Lead the sheep to slaughter!"

All at once the bandits charged forward, while they were able to hold their own, his form became more erratic as he defended against more bandit's who seemed to be materializing from nowhere. Finally losing his balance Chrom fell to the floor as a sword headed straight for him, closing his eyes he waited surprised when he suddenly heard the clang of a sword fall on the floor, looking up he could see the previous attacker fall to the floor as he shook violently. Jumping into the fray lightning could be seen dancing across Robin's fingers as he closed the tome to help Chrom.

"Robin what in the world are you doing here?"

"I'm just sorry I'm here late, I dispatched the source of the bandits holding the citizens hostage. It seems they failed to keep it protected as they looted"

Laughing he helped Chrom up, "Well except for the three or four bandits who had the displeasure of being on guard duty, I did what they so desired to do to the town."

Picking up the fallen bandit's sword he grinned, "You didn't?"

"I did, as we speak their running for their dear lives towards the river."

"Remember thought we face practiced thieves and murderers, they will grant us no quarter such as escape. It's kill or be killed."

Taking the sword from Chrom he nodded, "Then let us be quick because it seems that Frederick has just about incapacitated what is left of them. Where in the world did he find a horse?"

"That's Frederick for ya."

Charging forward Chrom quickly dispatched the bandit who fool hardily believed he could take him. As Chrom made his way forward Robin protected him from behind unleashing a fury of magical spell that quickly ended the life of even of one managed to escape the spell he would quickly end their like with cold steel.

"Somebody help!"

Turning to the source of the voice Robin listened again to ensure his ears did not deceive him,

"Somebody I need help, I can't get out."

Turning to Chrom who had dispatched yet another bandit he quickly analyzed the battle and did not hesitate to give orders, "Forget the leader for now, Frederick's horse has taken injury and his spear shattered, while he can take a few blows due to his armor he wont last long protecting Lissa. Keep to the east side there the flames and smoke are weakest, I'll join you shortly."

"You can see all that from here?"

"Yes now make haste."

As he left Chrom behind he could hear him in the distant, "Wait where are you going?"

"Someone's trapped!"

Coming to a stop he searched furiously for the source of the voice, that's when he heard it again, *Thump* *Thump*

"SOMEBODY PLE- *cough* HELP ME ... *cough* *cough* NO FLAME STARTED BY MERE MORTAL WILL KILL ME *cough* HELP!"

Seeing no other way into the burning building Robin took a deep breath as he charged forward smashing thought the window. Wincing in pain as the shards of broken glass fell to the floor he shook himself, "I am not doing that again."

Looking in every room he could no longer hear the voice, "Dammit where are you!"

Hearing the sound of the infrastructure collapsing he jumped out-of-the-way in time as part of the first floor collapsed. Making his way to the stairs he was relieved to see that the fire had not spread upstairs yet, or at least not to all of it. Running up the stairs he sighed as he found the girl in the first room he tried. The girl had short black hair, upon her hair was a feather tied around it. Going to her it was clear from the her green and brown attire she wore that she was an archer. Running to her he relaxed as he realized that her cries for help had only stopped due to her passing out from the smoke and not that he had been too late to save her. Picking her up she awoke up as pain shot down her leg, looking at her he slowly made his way out with her in his arms.

"You all right?"

"OF COURSE... I mean yes, I just hurt my leg, I couldn't get out"

"Don't worry I'll make sure we both escape from here."

He truly hoped he was right as well, getting to the stairs he cursed as they fell apart, turning around he could only see one means of escape. Looking down at the girl he tried to reassure her, "The only chance we got is for me to jump into that next house over, it has yet to catch ablaze and then we can make our escape."

A small weak voice escaped her lips, "I...won't... be able... *cough* to make the jump."

Putting her mind at ease he held her tighter, "What's your name?"

Weakly she managed to squeak it out, "Noire."

Holding her tight to ensure her safety with all the confidence he could muster he spoke, "Don't worry Noire, I'll make the jump for both of us."

Exhaling he took a step back right before he made the jump she managed to say words that were lost in the wind as everything seemed to go in slow motion, "Your voice is so soothing you remind me of someone~"

Hitting the ground hard from the impact of the jump he looked across to the other second story window that was no longer there, "Dam, after I told myself I would stop jumping thought windows."

* * *

Meanwhile outside Chrom desperately waited for Robin to come out of the burning building, "Why in the hell did you have to go in there Robin!"

With the advice from Robin he had managed to save Frederick, Lissa and the townspeople life but now all he could do was wait outside of the burning building until either he came out or the fire burned out so he could go searching for the body. The town had gathered around the building in anticipation waiting to see if either the girl trapped inside or Robin would come out. As the building began collapsing in on itself Chrom cried out in despair, "No!"

In that moment Chrom heart stopped at what he saw, through the side of the house a single object moved thought the air. Crashing into the other window everybody waited as a man walked out of the house, in his arms was a girl. Truth be told he was amazed by the sight, the sun seemed to shine on him, his coat while covered in dirt and sooth seemed to flap in the wind as the fire behind him burned out, his eyes held a determination that Chrom had seen in few men. Walking beside Frederick put his hands on Chrom's shoulder,

"This man baffles me at every turn. Surely this was no helpless victim who so happened to lose his memory in some field."

Without looking at Chrom he nodded, "Perhaps not, odd as his story might be this man has gained my trust Frederick. He is truly worthy to be a Shepherd"

"Have you no doubts sir?"

"I do not."

Slowly Frederick nodded, "Then I shall trust your judgement."

Handing the girl to a villager they quickly took her to a medical house. As the girl was pulled away she looked at the face of her savior from what was surely going to be a fiery death. Opening her eyes in unbelief she tried to call his name, "Robin..."

With the crowd cheering her call was drowned out, walking towards Chrom he put his arms on his hips looking up he simply stated one thing, "I could go for a killer glass of water."

Smiling Chrom put his hand on Robin's shoulder, "You are truly one of a kind."

"What are you saying? I didn't do anything special"

Jumping in to the conversation Lissa gave Robin a look, "Are you kidding!? It's one thing for the town to be lucky that we were nearby, but what you did was beyond question one of the bravest things I've ever seen."

"She's right you know, not only do you display knowledge in swords, sorcery and tactics but you even would perform an act of heroism to save Ylissean lives including almost dying in a fiery inferno. That's all I need for my heart to say that's enough. We have brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil and we could really use somebody with your talents. Will you be the tactician of my fellow Shepherds?"

"Here I thought you guys tended sheep."

With a chuckle Chrom nodded, "In a ways we do, we are Shepherds who protect the sheep"

"Thank you"

All at once they turned toward the villager who was followed by most of the town, "We are eternally grateful Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folks of simple means but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast."

Smiling Frederick took upon himself to answer, "A most generous offer,sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand but I'm afraid we must make haste to Ylisstol."

Lissa threw her hands in the air, "What!? But I thought we were going to stop and eat here before it gets dark."

Laughing he retorted, "No I'm afraid you've misunderstood, we intend to eat when it becomes dark. Will set up camp and eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believed you stated that coming with us would be a breeze"

"Frederick sometimes I just want to-" Stopping herself she cried out

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there"

"Yeah, well stern is one name for it but I assure you I can think of a few others."

"Look at that smile he has while bringing down the ax."

Clearing his throat Frederick interceded, "Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then shall we be on our way?"

"Well I never got an answer from Robin if he would join us."

Turning to him the three waited for his response, "You got yourself a tactician."

* * *

**I am tired If I do say so. ****So here's hopefully what is a fresh take on the plot of the story, while I wanted to retell the events of the game I didn't exactly want a carbon copy of the game. So I intend to tweak a few details here and there while still holding the original plot intact such as instead of having Robin simply kill the bandits with Chrom, he instead deviates from the group to perform an act of heroism.**

**For those of you who have not realized that this will contain SPOILERS for the game I'll give you one last warning. I know that I would feel awful if the plot was revealed to me. If you still haven't figured it out, yes that was Noire, daughter of Tharja. I always wondered what exactly were the children doing upon coming to past considering that they all came in different time periods such as in Laurent's support were it's revealed he was in the past 3 years longer than Lucina. While I won't flat-out reveal their identities to keep the plot I will occasionally have something about their actions stated or perhaps something like Noire's appearance here.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story and leave any comments, praise and or criticism you might have. If you have any question leave a review and I'll PM you to give an answer to the best of my abilities.**


	3. Silence in the Night

Stretching out his hands into the air he could feel his muscles still tense from the previous battle, while he wasn't exactly a helpless weakling who couldn't handle himself in battle he didn't exactly had the strong physic that Frederick and Chrom seemed to express as if the battle they had just experience never even happened. It was an interesting march so far to say the least as they were followed by a few villagers and children who insisted on throwing a small impromptu parade to see them off. Surprisingly enough it was something Robin enjoyed greatly, having seen despair on the faces of these people only a while back it made him feel good that he had done something to help them and could now see the bright smiles on their faces. It was a feeling he didn't quite understand, then again there were few feelings he understood as he had yet to experience them or so to speak. As soon as the villagers departed the mood in the air changed as Frederick was the first to speak, "Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

With a grimace appearing across Chrom's face he nodded, "They basically whole-heatedly admitted it! Of course it doesn't mean a dam thing if they even did."

Plegian, the words sounded weird inside his head. It held an air of familiarity but what connection it had to him if any at all he did not know, for all he knew it could simply just be a word in his vocabulary that he just didn't exactly forget, it wasn't like amnesia was an exact science. Finally he decided to ask what was probably going to be one of many question to come as he slowly learned of the world, "Plegian? What's that?"

Apologizing Chrom quickly answered, "Sorry Robin I didn't mean to keep you out of the loop, Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

This time it was Lissa who released a fume of rage as she grimaced, "And its the poor towns people who have to suffer! Totally innocent unable to do anything to really protect themselves."

With a solemn nod Frederick attempted to calm them, "They do have us to protect them milady, but further most do not be swept up in your anger for it will cloud your judgement."

Sighting Lissa nodded, "I guess you're right, it's just that this kinda stuff is not something I'm used to."

Falling in to his own thoughts he closed his eyes for a second as he walked when he suddenly felt something pricking at his side, ignoring it he let out a yelp when something hit the side of his ribs, "What the hell!?"

Turning to the source of the pain he could see an annoyed Lissa looking at him, "Stop zoning out when I talk to you!"

"What!?"

"I asked you a question but you just kept walking like if I wasn't even there!"

Rubbing the spot where she had hit him he could tell it was going to bruise, "So you hit me with your staff? No, what bothers me more is everybody is fine with her doing it."

Laughing lightly Chrom waved it off, "Get used to it, she tends to do that when she particularly befriends you."

Looking at Lissa he decided to take his revenge, "So is that it Lissa? Have you developed a soft spot for me?"

*Whack*

Rubbing his side again he chuckled as he saw a small blush on Lissa's face, "Any one who would run into a burning building deserves a good whacking."

"Well ok then, but needless to say Lissa your my friend. So back to the original topic, what was the question you wanted an answer to so bad that I had to get physically injured?"

Smiling she nodded in agreement, " Well I was just wondering if your hair was natural color."

Chrom turned to look at Robin as they continued forward, "Yes I was wondering the same, it is of a rare color, one I have yet to see before."

"Hmm?" It was at that instance that it occurred to him that he had no idea how he looked like, having woken up with amnesia he technically had never seen his reflection before. If it hadn't been that some of his hair locks that were long enough to see with his own eyes he would have no idea that at least he had dark purple hair.

"Truth be told I have no clue, in fact do you mind telling me how I look exactly?"

Lissa gave him a surprised look, "Wait what you mean by how you look?"

With a simple shrug he responded, "I have a general idea I guess but no certainty considering I haven't seen my own face, I mean what color are my eyes anyway?"

In an excited tone she pointed her finger to the sky as a bright smiled crossed her face, "Their just the most beautiful color of eyes I've ever seen! Sky blue."

Looking up to the sky he frowned, "Well the sunset is on the horizon and all I've learned about myself today is that I have a knack for tactics and sky blue eyes. Not much to go on is it."

With piercing eyes Frederick turned to him, "Well you lack accent so there's no give away to where you from in your voice and while you do posses plegian robes it's possible you were merely residing there as Plegia even with their hostile nature are known for their fine silk and trading of goods hence their vast wealth."

"With that in mind there is little left to go on until you start to remember something."

"Although with the sun quickly setting, it would probably be best to set camp here. Not to mention we must get wood for a campfire and go hunting for food."

With a yell of delight Lissa threw her hands into the air which he was beginning to realize was a regular occurrence with her, "Finally we can rest and not to mention eat!"

With a small chuckle Chrom unsheathed his sword clearly prepared for the hunt, "With the amount of times you've brought up eating your sounding more like Stahl."

"I'll have you kno-" Suddenly Lissa comment was lost on Robin as he was suddenly tackled by something hard. Without realizing what was going on he could feel a heavy weight on him as he fell. Upon hitting his head against the ground hard he could hear a single thing as he began to black out, a single but powerful roar.

A strong smell filled his nostrils as he slowly felt himself returning to consciousness, moving to sit up he groaned in his attempt as a piercing pain filled his head. Putting his hand to his head he gently sat up, "Looks like you finally woke up." Turning toward the voice he could see Lissa sitting next to a dark-orange fire that seemed to dance. Searching his surrounding he could tell he was still in the forest except that nightfall had already set in illustrated by the vast stars and the dimly lit moon that illuminated the forest.

"What happened?"

A snicker came out of Lissa as Chrom answered, "You were knocked out by a bear."

"Oh...Wait what!?"

Not being able to hold in her laughter anymore Lissa exploded in a burst of laughs as she rolled on the floor holding her stomach, "You were KO'd by a bear."

"While I'm glad me being nearly killed by a hungry bear amuses you I would like to point out that you wouldn't be left conscious either if you were tackled by one."

Nodding Frederick spoke, "It's a good thing you were knocked unconscious, the bears while scarce around these parts can be quite aggressive and if you had struggled in any way against it you would probably have seriously injured." With a frown appearing on his face he continued, "I would only like to apologize for not being aware of the beast sooner."

"BEAR in mind that none of us were aware of its presence."

With another burst of laughter at her own joke Chrom scolded her, "Lissa! Forgive my little sister, jokes aside she really was worried you were hurt, we all were."

Robin smiled at the thought of him being tackled by a bear, while he had headache now, he had to admit that if nothing else it was quite an interesting story to tell. What made him smile more so was the fact that while he was a complete random stranger, these people treated him as if they had been friends for years. Leaning over Chrom handed him a large piece of meat, taking it from him he did not hesitate to take a bite. He could feel the succulent taste as the juices of the fine cooked food penetrated his mouth, "This is amazing! What in the world is it?"

Smiling Chrom nodded, "I thought you might like it." Taking a bite out of his own he continued, "Quite frankly it's been far too long since I've had bear meat."

"Wait what?!" Looking at the meat he realized that the very meat he was eating had been the bear that tried to eat him only previously. Turning to the bear he sneered at the meat, "So how the tables have turned." Licking his lips he furiously began to eat away at the meat not realizing how hungry he truly was.

Looking up from his own food Chrom took a second to swallow, "What's wrong Lissa? For all that complaining about hunger you've barely eaten a thing at all."

"Gods... couldn't we have speared ourselves an animal normal people eat? I mean, for crying out loud who eat's bear?! Your meddling with the food chain and that can never be good. Right Robin?" Turning to him she could see as Robin ate away greedily, "Ok considering that after probably not eating for days and almost being killed by the bear he's eating he might not be the best example."

"Come now Lissa just eat it, meat is meat. Besides we had to kill the bear or it would have eaten us, would you really want us to kill it and leave it for dead because it wasn't to your liking?"

Nodding in agreement Frederick was ready to give one of his famous lectures, " With every experience that we have it makes us stronger, milady. Even those we do not enjoy."

With a skeptical look she retorted, "Oh really? Then how come I don't see eating what taste like old boots."

"Me? Oh, well... I am trained to survive long periods with little amounts of nourishment. Yes quite so."

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to believe something like that."

Afterwards little to no small chat was made with clear signs that everybody was exhausted from the long day. As everybody turned in as soon as possible Robin found himself looking up into the stars wondering if perhaps their was somebody out there searching for him. With a yawn he slowly turned to his side as for what was the first time he was happy that when he woke up it wouldn't be because he had fallen unconscious.

* * *

Releasing a loud yawn Chrom slowly shifted his movement's when he suddenly felt something, "Huh?" Quickly looking around he could feel the air in the forest had changed. With a smaller yawn coming frOM side he turned to Lissa, "What's wrong, big brother?"

Trying to put her back to sleep he waved her off, " Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I only felt that something was amiss but it's nothing go back to sleep."

"Give me the definition of what your nothing is Chrom."

Sighting in frustration he again attempted to get back to sleep, "Lissa nothing simply means nothing, although I think I might go for a walk."

Not fully awake she sat up slowly, "I knew it, Chom you're the worst liar. If you have a weird feeling about something I'm not letting you walk off on your own. Don't try to argue with me because I intend on coming whether you like it or not."

Walking through the forest Chrom could slowly feel that something was truly wrong, the thing was he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Sure is dark...and eerily quite. Where did the birds go?"

It occurred to Chrom immediately with that one statement, the forest wasn't exactly known to be loud but it wasn't dead silence either. It tended to filled with a life that existed purely in the night but not now, not even the wind made a sound. Turning around he beckoned Lissa closer, "Stay close to me. We have to get to the campsite quickly something is terribly wrong here..."

As if to prove his point the ground beneath him began to shake, "Gods, what- " Jumping towards Lissa he held her close, looking toward what was now the sound of something approaching he quickly picker her up. He looked to his feet to see the ground slowly cracking underneath him, "Lissa run! I mean it, let's go."

Immediate to his feet he could feel as well as see the ground behind him beginning to split open, flames and lava from underneath the ground flew out into the air in a violent explosion. Doing a barrel roll he was only barely able to doge a flaming fireball that had fallen from the sky, looking up he could see more were being launched from the ground quickly setting the forest ablaze. Out running Lissa he grabbed her by the hand, "Common follow me!" Making a hard left Chrom and Lissa only managed to jump of the side of the breaking ground being a safe distant from the fire, or so he hoped, he came to a stop. His arm being pulled by Lissa made him turn to her as she pointed, "What is it!?"

Looking into the general direction of where she was pointing he didn't know what to say to her, standing there all he could do was watch. A small bright ball began to form as particles of light were absorbed into the single point with a bright flash Chrom closed his eyes unable to see anything as the sky went from being illuminated bright orange due to the flames consuming the forest to a grey and black color, slowly returning to its original state he could see two circles of golden light with various symbols in the space between the two appear, in the center of it all like an eye-opening a light blue orb akin to a pupil opened surrounded by white crystals that were illuminated. Growing brighter he was horrified to see what was coming out, strange deformed men who had the appearance of monsters quickly began to fall out. Falling out of sight and into the forest, sounds of a twisted roar of fury and pain could be heard as they became slowly visible as their deformed form of walking brought them closer. Pulling out his falchion blade from its sheath he stood protectively in front of Lissa, "You better stand back but make sure not to get into harms way."

Coming closer to him their eyes were pure red orbs that seemed to move like lights in the darkness, they wore tattered armor that was darkened much like themselves. Their skin was a vile purple color that appeared of rotten flesh, they gave the appearance almost as if they had been stitched together adding to their nightmarish appearance, opening there mouths in a wild roar, pure black mist came out as they screeched in what he wasn't sure was a cry of war or agony. To his surprised they charged forward with more speed than he anticipated previously, with weapons in their hands the first one wildly jumped into the air his moves erratic leaving plenty openings for an attack, not hesitating in the slightest Chrom quickly threw his sword in a forward slash feeling his blade connect he waited to hear the sound of the dropping body. Instead he heard the sound of a horrible crackling sound, turning around he could as the creature twisted its head in an unnatural position furiously spinning Chrom only managed to pull his sword up to block the ax. Holding his ground sparks flew as the two blades scrapped each other waiting until one of them gave, with his might Chrom pushed the monsters hand out of the way not risking any more chances he pushed at the monster as its weapon was sent flying into the air. Spinning his sword in an arc he jumped into the air as he sent his sword straight into the back of the monster that had fallen face first. With a dying groan Chrom immediately removed his sword in shock as the creature turned into nothing but purple mist that faded away. With sweat trickling down his face he heard Lissa cry's for help, cursing at himself for having been so foolish in absorbing all his focus on this single enemy he rushed forward to save her. Cursing in despair he could see as the vile creature had already had his ax in the air prepared to strike, almost as if in slow motion everything around him became real as he could hear in the faint distant screams of pain and battle, the faint sound of yells echoing almost inaudible through what he assumed was a portal in the sky, " _Owain you cant~! Fools run whi- ah! Can anybody reach him!?~_" Slowly the voices began to fade as they were replaced by another voice who grew in intensity, from the portal a blue haired individual jumped a great distance from the portal, the mysterious stranger cape flying almost majestically with the descent, landing expertly the individual quickly moved towards Lissa sword swiftly unsheathed and in hand. Expertly spinning around her enemy and with a swipe of the sword the stranger managed to hold the sword behind their head as they protectively stood with Lissa. Astonished that Lissa had only managed to survive he narrowed his eyes at what he thought he saw, he was quickly broken out of his trance as Lissa opened her eyes to find herself in front of a man. With a rather high masculine voice he cried for help, "Hurry!" Not needing to be told twice he took off ready to end the vile creatures life. With a yell the monster turned to him almost in a surprised manner. Taking his chance the blue haired man turned in a 180 degree arc swiping the side of the monster just as Chrom did the same, the monster immediately tuned into purple mist as the one before it did with no so much as a sign it had even been there. Sheathing his sword Chrom pointed his blade towards him, "Quite an entrance. What's your name?"

Turning around the man face was hidden behind a mask, it's shape and pattern gave it almost the appearance of a butterfly common in Ylisse.

"Without answering he pointed into the burning inferno, "There are more coming, you're friends need you."

"Right..." Without pushing any further for the time being he quickly began to call out the names of his friends.

* * *

Jumping to his side it was little to no use as Frederick slammed him with such force he was sure that his ribs had broken. Falling onto the floor in pain Robin cursed knowing full well the only reason he wasn't dead was because Frederick held the hope that Chrom and Lissa were still alive, and a dead man would be no use in finding them. Pointing his spear at Robin throat he was prepared to kill and he knew it, "I will ask you one last time or I will end your life here."

"What have you done with my milord and milady."

"Frederick I swear to you-"

"Wrong answer." Pulling in his spear ready for the blow to end Robin's life he was suddenly stopped as he was forced back due to a large fire-ball about to hit him. Robin counted his blessing as he picked up his sword, while Robin was a worthy opponent in battle he was nowhere nearly as skilled in fighting as Frederick was but the blind rage he was exhibiting gave Robin an edge. The thing was he didn't want to attempt to kill Frederick either, which left him with once choice, run. "

About to do that he came to halt when he saw something moving in the corner of his eye, it was clear that Frederick had seen it as well as he turned to what he was unsure was a friend of foe. Horrified by what he saw Robin grabbed the hilt of his sword tightly as the man resembling more a monster jumped into the air with an ax in hand at Frederick. Expertly Frederick sent his spear thought the beast and with a corner turn he sent the monster flying away, slamming it into a three. As if it hadn't felt the slightest bit of pain from the impact it easily stood up and charged at Frederick again, surprised by how the creature had not perished he sent his spear through it again this time piercing the heart. Noticing two more charging at Frederick he cursed at himself for ignoring the survival instincts to run away and leave the man who had attempted to end his life die against the monsters. In unison with Frederick they dispatched the two monsters who like the first turned into nothing but pure mist. Hearing more approach Frederick and Robin stood back to back as they were surrounded, tilting his head ever so slightly at Robin he spoke, "You did not end the life of my milord and milady did you."

"No good sir I did not, which means they might still be alive and well somewhere. So let's us fight through these vile hordes of monsters to find them." Nodding Frederick jabbed a powerful forward trust as the creatures made their first attempt to kill them. Robin equally arched his sword slicing the his first opponent, falling to the ground he managed to avoid the swing of from the next monsters sword. Pushing himself up he sent his sword straight up cutting the entire beast front side. Pulling out his tome he rotated his back still against Frederick's as he did the same, taking advantage of the inferno he manipulated the flames into creating a wall to stop any more incoming enemies. Disposing the last one in sight as the rest were forced to find away past the flames he turned to Robin, "Where to now."

Before Robin could respond he cried out in pain forcing him to drop his tome, feeling a piercing feeling in his ankle he looked down to see an arrow still ablaze lodged into it. Turning his head towards the wall of fire he closed his eyes tightly as he ripped the arrow from his skin, crying out in pain he told Frederick to run as he could see the source of the arrows. Horrified he could see that instead of the monster releasing more arrows they mindlessly began to walk through the fire ignoring the pain of the flames on their skin that came as they lit up. Attempting to run he felt all the color in his face drain as he cried out in pain, holding his ankle he knew that the arrow and the flames that burned him upon being shot were worse than he had thought. There was no chance he would be able to outrun the beast without having a healer first fix his leg. Coming towards him Frederick picked him up and held him on his back as he began to run, "Frederick dammit what are you doing! If you carry me we'll both be caught and surely die."

Ignoring his protest the man only continued running at his fastest pace, "I had made an attempt at your life when I had clearly done you wrong and yet you returned to fight with me and protect me. If I must carry you to safety then I will."

Suddenly hearing the sound of horses he heard a loud cry in the distant including a long torrent of curse words that he wouldn't even speak, "Is anybody here!? Dam this forest I knew I should not have left them." Coming out of the fiery inferno a red-haired woman with short hair whose hair seemed as if it was stylized like fire itself appeared before them. Wearing crimson armor she rode a horse along with her was a second steed, "Frederick! Am I glad to see you. Where's Chrom and Lissa."

With a grimace on his face he walked towards her, "Sully, I'm afraid to say I have lost them in this blazing inferno."

As if on cue the voice of Chrom and Lissa could be heard in the distance, "Where the hell are you two!"

With a new rejuvenated passion Frederick climbed onto the horse glad that Sully brought the extra horse just in case, with his strength he helped Robin onto the horse and got on himself. Looking at him Sully pointed, "Whose this then."

Ignoring the woman he pointed, "Introductions later, first we make our way to Chrom and Lissa get the hell out of this place before where all piles of ashes."

Ordering the horse to run they charged towards the sound of the voices, looking around him to asses the situation Robin was surprised to see a third individual. Coming to a stop next to them faces of relief flooded through everybody, sliding off the horse Robin cried out in pain as he landed. Setting himself down on the floor he began to search through his tome furiously knowing what had to be done.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?"

With a wave Lissa ran to Robin, "Were fine Frederick, but is Robin?"

Immediately Lissa began to work on the wound removing the arrow-head that had broken off inside.

"Sully it's a good thing you showed up"

"Chrom, what in *beep* happened."

Looking at Robin in pain he turned to Sully, "Quite frankly I don't know myself."

Sitting next to him Lissa examined Robin's ankle, "Well it doesn't look to bad but it might leave a small scar."

"Sure. Sure just heal it quick"

Looking at Robin she gave him a look, "You need to stop moving for me to heal you."

Finding the spell he wanted he grinned like a mad-man, "Perfect! Beginning to recite the spell from the fire tome Lissa did the same holding his leg in place herself as she mumbled something about annoying patient, pointing her staff towards him the green orb at the end of the stick began to grow brightly. When Robin was down reciting Sully cried in approval, "Unbelievable, you've made the flames die down."

Nodding he quickly thanked Lissa and stood up, "It's a good thing I found the spell, if not we would be consumed by the flames already. More importantly thought is that our only way out is blocked by a horde of monsters, so were going to have to kill them in order to get out of here. Speaking the mysterious man came up to him,

"No we have to extinguish the monsters before they spread."

"We would never be able to kill them all, while my spell has slowed the process the flames will eventually spread and kill us."

"We don't have to kill all them, just one of them. By killing the strongest one the rest lose the poor if nearly any structure of command they have, they'll just wander aimlessly making them an easy kill." Nodding he quickly began to change his strategy.

Before he could say anything else the man took off, "I will take care of the flames."

Cursing he wasted no more time, "He'll get himself killed, what in the world will he do against the fire,we have to get someone to either distract or kill off the rest while one of us heads towards the leader, now we need to get to those small abandoned fortress in order to get the strategical advantage and fight there vast numbers, from there we can pinpoint whose in charge. Lissa I need you to stay with Frederick, that way if anybody needs you to heal them we can get to us as soon as possible. Chrom take charge of the fortress and lead Frederick as he takes everything on his sides. Sully is it? I'll ride with you to the second fortress and finish the ones their until we find that leader."

Surprised by the man's initiative she nodded, grabbing Robin arm he was taken by surprise as she yanked him up without warning onto the horse, "Let's kill these ash-faced freaks! Who will be the first one to try my lance on for size."

Charging for the fortress Robin nearly fell off from the lack of warning, "Yikes! Next time warn me."

Laughing she prepared her lance for battle, "You look sturdy enough to handle it." Before Robin could say anything else he leaned back as far as he could while still trying to stay on the horse, for a split second he could see his own reflection on the blade of an ax as it flew in front of his face landing aimlessly else where. Reading his tome he quickly lit the monster on fire running around witlessly Sully quickly dispatched it, coming to a stop at what was left of the fortress he quickly jumped off the horse. Just as he was about to yell at the incoming arrow directed at Sully's horse he was surprised as it was hit by another causing both arrows to fall on the floor uselessly. Coming out of the fortress the archer raised his bow high, "Mylady! How blessed is life that we may meet . Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love."

"Who in the hell are you!?"

Moving his hand in a ceremonial manner he gave a small bow, "Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi—"

Sully quickly pushed Virion out-of-the-way as one of the beast came charging forward, dispatching it in a flash Robin ran up to Virion, "I don't know who you really are but if you can fight then I need to cover my path." Looking over he tried to find the man who had taken off with no avail. Dropping to the floor he closed his tome and held his sword with both arms, "Here I go!"

Jumping over the wall Sully was left with Virion, taking out his bow he immediately began to fire at anything that neared Robin or the fortress. That would have been fine had it not been for the fact he would not shut up,

"I have been saved by such a rose, atlas, please tell me your name I do pray."

Annoyed she rolled her eyes, "Sully...and I'm a Shepherd."

"Sully"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?

"Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line."

With a gasp Virion continued, "You wound me so my dearest flower. My proposal is pure of heat."

Shaking her head she cursed not being able to kick him right up his head and hoped that she had gone off herself and that Robin was the one to hold the fort. Charging forward Robin could see that in the end finding the leader was going to be pointless they had nearly wiped every monster there was. Coming out from nowhere a large ax slammed into the three that Robin stood by, had it not been for him hearing the horrible roar of the creature he would not have dodged it. With its weapon stuck in the three Robin prepared to dismantle the unarmed beast only for him to once again be caught by surprise as he was forced to slide under the creature who had leaped in order to let the ax it wield gain momentum as to kill him. Taking it's weapon out of the three it wielded an ax in each hand, charging forward Robin jabbed at its heart only for the beast to block. Slicing up with his second ax Robin was force to double back, not wanting this to last any longer he fainted to his left and arching around he sent his sword thought the back of the foul creature.

"Nnh...aagh..." Breathing heavily he fell to the floor exhausted, "Coming towards him he could see Frederick galloping towards him Lissa riding with him, Chrom who had been forced to meet with Sully in the second fortress rode with her as well all the while the long blue haired man Virion chased after her, "Wait!"

Grabbing Frederick hands he let out a long breath, "Did everybody make it ok? What of our mysterious stranger did anybody find him?"

"I'm fine." Looking behind him he could see the swordsman making his way towards him.

"You know, you shouldn't have gone off on your own."

Nodding he sighted, "It had to be done or the fire would have consumed the entire forest, I apologize for my absence in the battlefield, I was forced to leave in order to get help in stopping the fire. As we speak mages have taken control of the flames."

Amazed by the mans thinking he nodded, "Fair enough, it was a sound plan."

Stepping in Lissa faced the swordsman, "Um, I never got to thank you... for before. So... thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"My name is Marth." Looking at the man he tried to read him, but with the mask hiding his face he had little luck. He wasn't sure why but something about the swordsman puzzled him.

"Marth? After the hero king of old? Well you certainly have the heart and skill of a hero. Were did you learn to fight with a sword like that."

Almost as if lost in though Marth stared motionless as he looked at Chrom, "I'm not here to talk about me. The world brinks at the heart of a horrible calamity. The occurrence here is only a prelude." Without anything more the swordsman merely turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait what do you mean?"

Without answering he simply continued on his way, looking at Marth he knew that chances are this would not be the last they would see of him. Almost as if to confirm him Frederick spoke, "I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm concerned with the capital. We should make haste."

* * *

What he was expecting he really couldn't say, but upon entering the city he was beyond words. Ylisstol massive size wasn't what made if beautiful, instead it was the simplicity in its architect, simple designs in the walls and its white walls gave the city a majestic sense. To add-on to the glamour of the city many people could be seen as they bought as sold goods making every part of the city feel alive. The houses almost like stairs slowly lead up to what was a magnificent castle that stood proud and tall as if looking down at the rest of the city. Looking at it all wide-eyed in fascination he spoke without realizing it, "So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... it's simply beautiful. Not to mention I've never seen so many people."

A smile could be seen on Frederick as Robin praised the city, "Indeed it is. It seems that the capital was spared the chaos we experienced, thank the gods. It seems as if there's no evidence that anything happened at all."

Wiping away a worried sweat Lissa smiled, "Well that's a relief."

An elderly man cried out, "Look! the exalt has come to see us!"

A small cheer erupted through the city as they called out to her, "The exalt is your ruler, yes?"

A soft smile could be seen on Frederick's face, "Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

With a worried and puzzle expression he looked as the blond hair woman dressed in beautiful green and badge robes, small children could be seen running towards her as she smiled and stopped to talk to everybody who came to her, "Is it safe for her to walk along commoners like this?"

"The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

Almost as if it was a contagious quality Chrom smiled as well, "With Plegia at our borders, people search for something to follow for someone to believe in. She is a calming presence that eases the people hearts when some might call for a bloody war."

Knowing still little about the woman he was amazed by the way she inspired so many people, "Then the Ylissean are truly lucky to have her."

Jumping in he could see Lissa was ready to take off forward, "Not to mention she's the best big sister in the world!"

"Yes I do imagine she..." Putting the pieces together he look at the girl astonished, "Wait what? You don't mean that she's your... But doesn't that make you and Chrom..."

Finishing his sentence Frederick nodded in affirmation, "Yes they are indeed the prince and princess of this realm."

"When you guys first said you were shepherds I just assumed you were skilled warriors to the people but this is...this is..."

Laughing Sully slapped him on the back, "Calm yourself there stutter lip, we are Shepherds."

"Indeed, we just have quite a few sheep."

Scoffing he nodded, "A little bit of an understatement."

With a wave Sully sighed as she took Virion by the ear, "Yowh~!"

"I'll be heading back to Shepherd's headquarters to introduce everybody to dumb ruffles over here."

"Milady I do say- Yowh~!"

"C- Chrom... I mean Prince Chrom,Princess Lissa! Forgive me for my dreadful manners." With a small bow he did his best in attempts not to fumble with his words.

Waving it off Chrom could be seen shifting uncomfortably, "No need for formalities Chrom is fine, I prefer it."

"So that's why Frederick tolerates the teasing eh?"

"Indeed. Oh, the amount of sacrifices I have made for the good of the realm."

Giving Robin a look he pointed to the now leaving exalt, "So would you like to meet her?"

Stammering he wasn't sure what to say, "Me meet the...the...exalt! I could never...It's just an honor meeting you two!"

"I insist, not as prince but as friend."

Turning towards Lissa and then Frederick a soft smiled crossed his lips, "Friends eh... what a strange concept."

* * *

The castle was just as amazing on the inside as it was on the outside, decorated in various markings which he assumed were traditional Ylissean symbols he was amazed by the sight. Walking in to the throne room he could feel himself getting nervous, wiping sweat from his forehead he swallowed in anticipation at meeting her, turning to the sound of the footsteps Emmeryn turned around with the gentleness smile he had yet to see, upon getting closer he could see a marking on her forehead that he seen various times inside the castle walls. With a large golden staff a crescent moon revolving around a blue orb she extended out her arms to her little sister who happily ran into her arms, "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well it's quite a story."

"Indeed but before we begin perhaps you could introduce me to your new friend."

"Ah how could I forget. This here is Robin, he has fought quite bravely not only defending the villagers against the brigands but protecting us as well. I have decided to make him a Shepherd."

Taking a step forward he made a failed attempt to say hello, "Hi...I'm Robin. Oh but you know that. I..."

Chuckling at the struggling Robin he sighted, "Calm yourself I'm no different from you. It sound thought Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude."

Waving his hands frantically he tried to deny any credit, "Not at all milady, if it wasn't for Chrom I would be lying still in a field or worse."

"As much as I'd like to keep this lighthearted sister we must discuss about watching the border, it was Plegians who crossed the border."

Finally speaking a white and blue haired woman in armor stepped forward, "Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus Knights should have intercepted."

"No Phila, your duty is here with the Exalt."

Lissa who looked bored out of her mind pulled on Robin's arm, "Come Robin, all anybody is going to do here is discuss about boring stuff. There's a place I want to show you."

"Prince Chrom perhaps you would like to join them and I can explain the matters at hand."

"Frederick I'm fine and loose the Prince."

"But I must insist-"

"You'll never convince Chrom he's just stubborn like that. But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have such a tireless a guardian. I do hope to mention that from time to time."

"They occasionally express a form of gratitude. I humbly insist that we move to the council in order to discuss the deathly creatures we encountered, have you heard of them Phila?"

Phila nodded, "Not only have they appeared in the forest but my Pegasus Knight have seen them across the wall and have gotten reports from all across Ylisse of their random appearances."

Scratching his face Chrom turned to Robin, "Lissa is right, you should go as we hold the council meeting. I'll catch up with you later."

Turning towards the Exalt she gave a wide smile, "I hope you enjoy your stay in Ylisse"

"Thank you your majesty."

"No, if Chrom and Lissa insist that you call them by their names then so do I."

Smiling he gave a small wave, "If you insist Emmeryn..."

Being pulled away by Lissa he took one last look at Emmeryn and for some reason he couldn't help but feeling a sense of sadness in his heart.

* * *

**A/N: Yikes this was a long chapter for me. So here we have a slight description of the avatar, he has the appearance as the common white-haired basic but instead has dark purple hair, plus sky blue eyes. Here I kinda try establish a reason why Robin didn't ask any question about anything on his march with them. More importantly I have him crushed by a bear, I was going to do this originally but I couldn't find a nice transition to nightfall. Frederick also uses his detective skills in trying to figure where Robin's from, it bothers me that they never brought that up in the game, as it might be obvious. Here I also try to give the point of view of Robin and Frederick after he finds his beloved lord and lady gone. The battle in the forest where everybody works together didn't come out exactly how I wanted but I'll have to do.**

**Here I have Marth's interactions but I'm not sure if the dialogue was any good. Also I had a bit of other stuff spilling out of the portal such as the sound of battle. I also try to give Robin a human-like quality where he isn't goody too shoes wanting to abandon Frederick. Plus him stammering nervously upon meeting royalty.**

**If you have any comments please leave a review and I'll PM you to answer your reviews, I would love to know what it was that you liked about the story or what you didn't like. Plus I would love to know in any way I can improve my writing skill or story, if you happen to see any mistake notify me and fix it up when I update old chapters to clean them up. Takes for the support so far.**


	4. Marching Forward

Exhausted Robin allowed himself to fall on the bench, looking up into the sky he could feel Lissa shaking him furiously, "Come on Robin where almost there!"

With a small groan he stood up, "Lissa I haven't had a moment rest since that sleep I got in the forest and even then I was awoken up quite brutally, not to mention we nearly marched the entire morning! Where are you taking me that we have to be there immediately?"

Standing tall she held her hands on each side of her hip,s "Come on if a little girl like me can still walk you should be able to as well.

Having only know the world for a day he was amazed by everything that happened since he woke up with amnesia, he had fought bandits, ran into a burning building, was almost killed by a bear, nearly killed in his sleep by a knight, lead and fought a battle in a burning forest against what felt like the un-dead, met the royal family and was given a position as the tactician of a group know as the Shepherd's, he wasn't even sure what that meant exactly. What amazed most of all is that even through everything he had gone thought there was a strange feeling in his heart, was it happiness? What was happiness really, he had very little to compare it to. Even so what troubled him most was the pain he felt in his heart upon seeing Emmeryn, had he know her in his past? That wouldn't possibly make sense he was sure to be recognized, but then why did he remember Chroms name? Aggravated by all his contradicting thoughts he was glad when Lissa finally came to a stop smiling widely. Extending her arm towards the building in front of them she waited for Robin to say something, "Yes Lissa it's a very nice piece of architecture but is this building really that great?

With a piercing glare she whacked him with her staff, "I do not appreciate your sarcasm Robin."

Rubbing his side he chuckled as he looked at the building in interest, above two wooden doors the words_ SHEPHERD'S _could be seen written across in elegant white letters. Opening the doors he followed Lissa in, for the most part it looked to be more of a storage and supply room filled with various crates, barrels, and empty armors. Although upon closer inspection he could see that someone had attempted to give it a more homey feel, as random pieces of furniture such a sofa, a few tables, chairs and a single book shelf were placed through the room giving it a weird mixture of comfort and professionalism.

"Welcome to the Shepherd's Garrison!"

Before he could say anything in response he heard the voice of a familiar cry, "Hell! It's about time you guys came back."

Walking towards them Sully took a large swig from the mug she held in her left hand, "Where the hell is Frederick, we were supposed to train today."

"Must you curse so much Sully? He's in a council meeting right now."

Taking another large swig she nodded, "Fine then, if you see him tell him I'll be on the training grounds."

Watching as she walked away he looked at her, "Is she drunk?"

Lissa laughed at his remark, "Are you kidding? Sully drunk is a rare occurrence. Some say it doesn't even exist, needless to say don't get in a drinking contest with her."

Before Robin could say anything else he was interrupted as a blond-haired woman came running up to them, coming to a stop in front of them the side-curls of the girl's haired bounced. Completely disregarding Robin's presence she turned to Lissa, "Lissa my precious is that really you?! I am so relieved that you've returned, do you know I've been on pins and needles worrying about you getting killed!"

Lissa only waved her off, "For crying out-loud, do you really think me so frail? Besides I went because I wanted to gain some experience in these kinds of things."

Holding her pink umbrella horizontally the girls grip tightened around it, "You could have at least told-"

Rolling her eyes at the girl she interrupted her, "If I had told you I was going then you would have done everything within your abilities to make sure I wouldn't go. Not to mention I had Chrom plus Frederick with me and you know how those two can be, they would first be killed than allow even for me to get a scrape. Heck Frederick would rather die than allow one of my hairs fall out-of-place due to a brigand."

None the less, you had me age at least a year because you lacked the simp-"

Looking as if the girl would continue for eternity Lissa put her finger on the girl's lips, "For someone who talks about poise and class you seem to have rudely disregarded our guest here."

Flustered the girl let out a long breath of exasperation. Turning to him the color in the girls knuckles slowly began to return as she loosened her grip on the umbrella.

"Ah yes. Forgive me for disregarding you so, my name is Maribelle."

"I'm-" Without even a chance to form a coherent sentence he heard Lissa groan as a voice called out.

"Hey shrimp! Where's Chrom?"

Coming up to them a shirt-less dirty-blond haired boy laughed obnoxiously at seemingly nothing before allowing Lissa to respond, "I bet old Chrom had it tough out there without good ol' Teach."

Lissa scoffed, "Wait just one minute, your Teach now? Like we didn't have enough problems with one idiot running around but now he has the capacity to teach it to someone."

Proudly flaunting his smile quickly faded, "Don't you know that teach is a man of many skills... Wait a second are you trying to insult me!?"

"Not trying! Succeeding!"

Robin only watched as the two squabbled like small children all the while Maribelle lectured them about a certain level of class and poise. Rubbing his eyes he wasn't sure how it had come to this, and to be truthful he didn't have the temperament to deal with it right now. Ever since waking up there was so much that he had been forced to learn and still need to learn, from literature to almost everything else, and it was overwhelming. Speaking over the three a loud but equally gentle voice brought the conversation to her, "Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering when we can see the Captain as well."

Laughing haughtily Maribelle pointed to the girl, "Oh she has been beyond herself in worry about Chrom."

Stammering a light-pink could be seen in her face, "Well...He's- Uh... Our Captain and Prince so of course I would be worried about him as we all should be." Satisfied with her answer she nodded.

"Of course dear, which is why you were nearly drowned in at least a thousand flower fortunes in attempt to predict the outcome, I doubt there are any left in all of Ylisse. Not to mention the amount of time you spent looking towards the horizon during training gave you so many bruises that I'm a positive you would have fared better if you fought blindfolded."

With a nervous look in the girl's face Lissa gave her a hug, "Aw, I think it's really sweet you care about Chrom like that."

Trying to steer the conversation away from her she pointed at Robin, "So whose this again?"

Glad that he would finally get a chance to introduce himself he cringed at the voice that had annoyed him so during their travel. It wasn't that he disliked the man, it was that he tended to posses what Robin would call an eccentric personality. "Alas I have found the! Coming up to them the long-blue haired man know as Virion gave a bow. "I had business to attend to but now I may introduce myself, I am the great Virion."

Stepping out-of-the-way Virion gasped upon seeing Maribelle, "My fine lady!? You are quite beautiful!"

Blushing she turned to Virion with a weird mix of rage and shyness on her face, "Were do you get off saying something like that to a complete stranger?"

Going up to her he grabbed her hand as he gave it a gentle kiss, "I simply wish for someone such as yourself to know of the beauty you posses." Getting even redder that before Maribelle tried to play it off, "Well...You have quite a mannerism. "

Getting on one knee her eyes widened at his question, "Will you marry me?" Even the softest breath could be heard as everyone waited for Maribelle's response. Looking at her Robin could see her face of shock slowly become replaced by one of subtle anger as her eye twitched, "Who do you think I am!? Do you think a random man can come up to me and propose out of the blue when I know nothing of him!" Grabbing her umbrella tightly Virion groaned as it impacted him hard in the stomach, "I am NOT that kind of woman!"

Storming off everybody watched as Virion stood up and slowly stumbled away in a poor attempt to walk, "Excuse me but I believe my stomach wishes to return my breakfast and more. I do believe it will not be magnificent, indeed it will not be a pretty sight." Turning to see Maribelle sitting in the corner with a small cup in her hand as if nothing had even occurred he noted to himself to never get on her bad side.

Turning around the brown-haired girl could see the grim expression on his face from everything going on around him, trying to make better of the situation she smiled, "Don't think the worst of Maribelle, she is slow to warm to people is all."

Laughing Lissa added on, " That or she burns people like fire far to quickly. But she really is a good person at heart so I do hope you just give her some time."

Turning to him the man spoke, "So whose the stranger?"

As if showing Robin off Lissa opened her arms wide, "Without any further interruptions I present you with Robin! Chrom has decided he will be a new member of the Shepherd's along with Virion but even more importantly he's the tactician!"

With curiosity Vaike looked him over, "Oh? Leading us in battle eh, well you don't look like much."

Not hesitating Lissa was quick to defend him, " Trust me, Robin, has quite a few tricks up his sleeve. He could run circles around the enemy blind-folded and with his hands tied behind his back!"

"Uh... Don't make exaggeration's I can't nearly live up to Lissa. I admit I'm adapt when it comes to battle tactics and magic, I also like to think I'm not half bad at a bit of swordplay but even then I'm only alright at what I do."

Nodding the fighter extended his hand, "Well the names Vaike. As for tricks I bet you can't do this one." Letting out a loud belch he could hear Maribelle cry out in disgust.

"Yes...Well I guess I have to learn that one."

Without needing to confirm it he could hear Maribelle mumbling to herself rather loudly, "First a fool and now a tactician who lacks any class, I was hoping someone of finer cloth."

Ignoring the insult he turned to the girl, "You've been staring at me rather intently and quietly , is there something wrong?"

Surprised she shook her head apologetically, "Oh no, sorry, I was simply wondering where you hailed from. You have such a unique hair color that I was just curious."

Lissa poorly attempted to deflect the question, "So this is Sumia"

He mentally sighted knowing full well what was the only explanation he was going to have to give her, Lissa was correct on her assumptions that it was not something he preferred talking about but in truth there was no point in hiding it. Sucking it up he took a long breath,

"It's alright Lissa, It's not like I should be ashamed or anything, truth is Sumia I don't know."

He watched as Lissa gave a slight frown just as Vaike and Sumia gave one of confusion, "The thing is I have amnesia."

Gasping Sumia put her hands to her mouth, "Ah! Then I asked so insensitively when you can't even remember. I am so sorry."

A soft smile escaped his lips, "Don't worry yourself about it, it's not like you knew." With less confidence he continued, "Besides I'm sure that eventually my memories should return."

Hearing a familiar masculine voice Robin turned to see Chrom walking towards them, "Even if they don't that doesn't change the fact your one of us now."

Startled by his sudden presence Sumia jolted stiff, "Captain I" Walking towards Chrom he watched as the girl fell flat on her face. Flushed she stood up and dusted herself off, "Hi. Captain."

With a worried look on his face he responded, "Sumia are you alright? Those dang boots again? Have you considered getting new ones."

Flustered she responded incoherently, "Yes...No- I mean. Uh."

Amazed by Chrom's easy acceptance of him he wondered if perhaps he was wrong to be trusted, "Are you sure you should make me the tactician? Heck, truth be told I am still unsure what exactly the Shepherd's are."

With a howl he patted Robin in the back, "Well officially were a special unit for Ylisse. We deal with bandits, assassins, we take a few jobs from the citizens, and deal with any sensitive matters the exalt can't handle personally. More than anything else were here to protect the citizens and the exalt from harm. So it says on paper at least but truth is were just a really tightly knitted group of friends and family."

The smile on his face faded as he became more somber, "Speaking of sensitive missions, we've been issued a new one. In fact everybody here listen up, tomorrow morning we march to Regna Ferox in order to ask aid against the beast that are plaguing our lands. I'm sure you've heard of them by now and possibly had to dispatch a few."

"Regna Ferox?"

With a nod Sumia answered his question, "It is a unified kingdom to the north of Ylisse, the people tell story's that it's inhabited by barbarians."

"Well there no barbarians I assure you but as the prince I went a few times during my childhood and the Feroxi are experienced and mighty warriors to say the least. It has been agreed upon that we will need their might to face the Risen, we will have no harm befall are people."

Risen, a strange name but somewhat appropriate for the beast. "Wouldn't a request for aid be better done with the exalt presence?"

"Indeed she usually would, but Emmeryn is worried that by leaving suddenly with this new threat upon us will put the people on edge. As to keep the people from worrying the task has been passed down to the Shepherd's."

"Now of course the mission is voluntary."

Jumping up and down Lissa was the first to volunteer, "I'm in."

"So is good ol' Vaike, i'm itching for some action plus a place filled with warriors sounds like my kind of shindig."

Startled Robin realized he was more tired than he thought when he saw the what was once an empty armor begin moving, "I'll go as well."

"What was-" But as if no one else could see it the armor seemed to vanish.

"Um... I.."

"Is something bothering you Sumia?"

Looking at her feet Sumia twirled her fingers around each other in small circles, "Well I don't think I'm ready for a proper mission just yet. Sure in theory I'm sound but I am quite unsure, I don't wish to get in anybody's way."

"Well I guess you could stay behind the main group and if battle is met, just watch and learn...? Like I said I don't want to force anybody into doing anything but somethings can only be learned in the battle.

Nodding slowly she looked into Chrom's eyes, "W-well, if you think it's wise Captain."

With a smile on his face Chrom put his hand on her shoulder, oblivious to the amount of nervousness Sumia was experiencing, "Just stay by me and I'll be sure to protect you, and I've told you drop the captain."

Scratching his chin Robin tried to absorb all the information that had been given to him, "Perhaps I should get acquainted with everything, If I am to be your tactician I should gain as much knowledge as possible. You guys don't have a library perhaps?"

"We do but I was hoping perhaps you could come with us. I know it's a lot to just ask you to come like that but we might need you if we get in a pickle."

"Well some of the best experiences are gotten through first hand interaction and I guess I could do some studying before we depart."

Rubbing his eyes again he let out a yawn of exhaustion, "Your not doing any studying now, you can barely stay awake. There a few spare beds, go get some rest."

* * *

Opening his eyes he groaned as he set his foot down on the cold floor, while Lissa's healing magic could heal his wounds that didn't account for the pain or soreness afterwards from being injured. Making his way out of the room he was surprised to find it empty, "Strange where did everybody go."

Hearing a soft hum in the distance he made his way to the other side of the garrison, stopping in front of a door he read the sign placed on in, _Women's Dormitory. _Having nowhere else to be he debated on whether to knock or not before he could decide the door slammed against's his face as it opened, "Ouch!"

Falling to the floor he could hear a familiar voice, "Oh I'm so sorry Robin! But what were you doing in front of the door."

Shaking his head he quickly stood up with the help of Sumia, "I heard some humming and since no one was around I was debating whether or not if I should bother whoever was in here but needless to say I was a bit slow on making my decision."

"Oh were you still sleeping? I would have thought you gone to the dinner to eat with everybody else."

"Training grounds, dinners, dormitories, no expense was held back for this place was it.

Picking up the books she had dropped she spoke, "Yes it is nice but I dream more to live inside a house."

"I think I can guess with who you would like to live with in that house."

A small blush appeared on her face, "Do you now?"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, although it's not much of a secret. From what I could tell it was only Chrom who didn't know. Seeing her struggling he took a few books from the top, "Here let me help you."

"Oh thank you."

"Quite a few book you have here Sumia, advent reader are we?"

With a laugh she nodded, "Yes quite so, these are just a few new ones to my collection. I'm just taking them home to their brother's and sisters, you like reading?"

Shrugging he gave a soft nod, "Well I enjoy strategy books and I've read my tomes as much as I've could since waking up but I don't know If I read to many books."

"Perhaps you would care to try one of mine?"

Scratching his head he nodded, "Sure what the heck, why not."

Setting them on a table she looked through them eagerly, "Well let's see, how about some romance?"

"Romance?"

"Perhaps not, well what do you think you would like?"

Thinking to himself he knew he wanted something practical, but truth was he had on idea what taste of book he would have other than strategy, "Do you have anything historical perhaps?"

Frowning she looked through her books, "I'm afraid not, It doesn't seem like I'm much help."

"How about you give me one at random, then if I enjoy it we can go from there."

Smiling she nodded, "That's a great idea!" Closing her eyes she pulled one out at random and handed it to him. Looking at the title he read it out-loud, "_Daybreak"_

"Oh! I absolutely love that one."

Putting it in his coat he smiled, "Well then I hope I enjoy it as much as you do."

Grabbing the rest of the books he helped her put them away in a large wooden chest, closing it he turned to Sumia, "Well that's that. So do you know where Chrom is ?"

"Well he wanted to spent time with Emmeryn and Lissa before departing tomorrow so he doing something with them." Suddenly a low growl could be heard coming from his stomach. Placing his hand on it he looked at Sumia, "Well I guess I should go get some food."

Laughing she agreed, "Well you could come join me, It would be nice to get to know you some more."

"There's not much to know really Sumia."

Walking with her to the front door he held it open for her, "Nonsense, people's past are irrelevant. I'm sure there's a few things you could tell me about yourself, if nothing else it would be nice to get a fresh perspective on a conversation."

Following a trail to the back of the garrison, robust cheers and music could be heard as they approached, "Rowdy bunch aren't they."

"You don't know the half of it." Coming to a stop he looked at his surroundings.

"Is their something wrong Robin."

Turning to Sumia he sighted and continued walking forward, "Nothing, I just had the strangest impression that we were being watched."

Opening the doors again the light from the dinner spilled out and he was sure he saw something move into the shadows as to avoid being seen. Disregarding it he followed Sumia inside as a wonderful smell permeated the air. "Wow that's smells amazing."

"Indeed I was told Virion was cooking in order to express his loyalty towards the Shepherd's, he is definitely an interesting character to say the least."

Laughing Robin filled his plate with various of different vegetables and meat, "That's a bit of understatement."

Sitting down on a long table he did not hesitate to start eating, he came to a stop as Sumia slightly bowed her head and closed her eyes, putting her hands together she muttered a few words. Looking at her curiously he spoke up, "What was that?"

Looking up from her food she gave him a questioning look, "What was what?"

"I mean what were you doing right before you ate? Is it some kind of Ylisse tradition?"

"Oh. No I was just giving a small prayer to Naga."

"Naga?"

"Naga is the Divine Dragon who protected mankind, and bestowed her power upon the Holy King of Ylisse to defeat the Fell Dragon Grima. The country worships her and is what lead to the formation of Ylisse."

Thinking to himself he remembered the mark that he had seen on multiple occasions across the castle, "Is that what the marking I see all over the place represent?"

"Indeed it is, it's know as the Mark of the Exalt as all descendants of Ylissean royalty bear the mark on their bodies. It's less common name is the Mark of Naga."

Looking at his own tattoo he examined it closely unsure if he should ask Sumia about it or not. Swallowing he placed his hand on the table, "Do you know what this mark means?"

Examining it closely she shrugged, "I'm afraid I've never seen it."

Looking at his mark a chill passed through his spine. Was it possible that this mark contained the secret of his past? Or was it a simple marking he placed upon himself. Whether meaningless or not he intended to find out, one way or another. Looking up to Sumia he saw the subtle movement in the window as a shadow vanished. Had he simply developed an irrational paranoia? Coming to attention he turned to Sumia, "Hm."

With a worried expression she waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello Robin, your completely spacing out on me."

Stabbing the meat on his plate with his fork he slowly took a bite, "My bad, I was just lost in contemplation."

* * *

Coming to a stop on the Northern outskirts of the Ylisse Halidom the grass seemed to dance softly as the cool breeze blew. Standing on a small boulder Chrom turned towards everybody, "So is this everyone whose coming, everybody ready to go? It's a long march ahead of us and by no means is it an easy one."

Closing his eyes Robin allowed the cool breeze to refresh his skin. He could feel as the wind blew through his hair, taking in a breath the scent of flowers enveloped his nose. "You know, this place is really nice when there's no monsters trying to kill you."

Walking almost in unison to Robin's left he agreed, "Yes, it was unfortunate that such creatures would plague our land now. I hope that is has not painted a poor picture of Ylisse for you."

"Are you kidding me? While I was a bit shook up at first the aesthetic beauty quickly changed that, it would take an apocalypse for someone to forget such a beauty. " Thinking to himself he added jokingly, "Not that I have much of a comparison to anything else."

Hearing the sounds of hooves hitting the ground Robin looked up to see Frederick riding towards them, "Milord prepare for battle, there are Risen up ahead."

Letting out a breath of exasperation he slowly pulled out his sword, holding it to face level he turned to the rest of the Shepherd's. "They've spread this far already! Everyone prepare yourselves for battle, for those of you who haven't faced these things then stay close or kill them in one blow, light attacks won't kill these things."

As everyone marched with their weapons ready in hand, Robin ran up to Chrom, "Wait, instead of charging in blind let me go on ahead and scout the area. I'll find the strong points and weak points to aid us in battle."

Nodding in agreement he called Frederick over, "Fine, Frederick I need you to take Robin ahead of us and get him the best view of the battlefield. More importantly watch each other's backs."

Unceremoniously getting on the horse with Frederick he could feel the force of each step as the horse charged forward. Coming to a stop on a small hill Robin looked over the battlefield. For the most part the field was flat, he could see as Risen pitifully tried to cross the river only to drown. Looking closely he could make a Risen waving over the other ones towards the bridge.

"Frederick do you see that?"

Narrowing his eyes he looked around, "You'll have to be more specific."

"The Risen, I assumed that they lacked any form of intelligence, but look at the bridge."

Frederick finished his though, "They're communicating with each other."

Seeing the Risen turn towards them Robin was unsure if the creature was looking at him, "We need to take control of those forts near the bridge, we can spread out. If worst come to worst we can cross-over and destroy the bridge to ensure that no Risen come after us."

Turning around he could see Chrom and the Shepherd's nearing in the distance, "I think I have all I need Frederick, let's go."

As Frederick began to turn his horse Robin looked back to see the Risen from earlier pointing at him, "Frederick wait!"

Coming to a halt Robin got off the horse, "What wrong? Robin I insist we return-"

"The Risen, they've stopped moving."

Walking back Frederick stood to his side, "He points to us. Let us return to-"

Before anything else could be said a spear landed next to him, Frederick attempted to subdue his horse who had panicked at the sudden weapons appearance. Hearing a twisted groan Robin knew full well what was behind them, cursing for having so foolishly been distracted he turned to see a small group of beast approaching. As the creatures on the bridge began to move again Robin could have sworn that it was as if they were gloating. Could have been they had a higher level of intelligence that he suspected, had they been spotted and then surrounded? Or was it just coincidence and carelessness that got them here. Not having anymore time to debate the question he slowly unsheathed his sword, without having to say anything Frederick charged forward dispatching the Risen that had thrown the spear. Running forward Robin sliced forward cutting the beast stomach, trying to inhale the smoke of the dissipating beast he could see the Shepherd's charging forward having realized that Robin and Frederick were being attacked.

"Frederick! We need to re-group with the others" Nodding in agreement Frederick charged at him, grabbing him by his coat he threw him on the horse.

"Sorry for being so rough." He only disregarded the comment. Leaving the slow Risen behind they were quick to arrive back with the main group. Coming up to them Lissa tried to see if they had any injuries. Walking up to Chrom he pointed to the bridge, "The Risen have primarily concentrated around our only way across the river, while we could go for a swim it would be risky considering its strong flow. Not to mention what the Risen might do."

Frowning Chrom looked at him, "Is there something troubling you."

Looking at the Risen they walked about aimless across the field as if they could not see their enemies, "Indeed. From here it all but seems as if the Risen have forgotten of our existence. These creatures seem to attack anything that isn't them when nearing but..."

"But what?"

"When Frederick and I were scouting, the Risen were communicating. It wasn't speech driven but a very poor if any chain of command could be seen among them. What's more troublesome was when we were attacked, there were no Risen before but I could have sworn their was an instance that the ones on the bridge knew were going to be attacked."

Stringing his bow Virion came up to them, "Perhaps they are connected in someway. Or a more plausible reason is that a powerful wizard is behind this."

Even though he was not satisfied he nodded, "Perhaps." But the thing was that if this was truly the work of a mage then it would have to be a powerful one, that or a group of mages working together.

With sword in hand Chrom called towards the Shepherd's, "No point in waiting, we need to get across so we fight our way through."

As Chrom was about to lead the charge a loud cry could be heard along with sound of pounding hooves, "Wait!"

Turning around Robin could see a brown-haired man in green armor similar to Sully's arrive on the scene, "I'm so glad I caught up to you guys!"

With a look of surprise Chrom went up to the knight, "Stahl? Did something happen!? Is the Capital safe? What of Emmeryn!?"

"Don't worry everything is fine Chrom, I have a question though, why was I not informed of the expedition to Ferox?"

All turning to Vaike he shrugged, "What is everybody looking at me for?"

Rolling her eyes Lissa yelled in annoyance, "You were supposed to tell everybody about the expedition to Ferox. How could you be so forgetful! If you didn't constantly say your own name I'm sure you would forget that as well. All muscle and no brains!"

"I...I didn't forget I just don't always remember?" Without any confidence in his comment Vaike sulked away from Lissa.

A small drool could be seen on Stahl's mouth as he began to talk, "Aw man I missed breakfast trying to catch up. The toasted bread, the jam, the muffins, the-"

"Stahl sorry to burst your bubble but we got some trouble up ahead."

Snapping back into reality he nodded, "All right then, you must be the new tactician I heard about from Miriel. She claimed she would catch up to us if she could, so hopefully she'll be arriving soon."

"Good thing your here Stahl, your one of Ylisse finest."

Scratching the back of his head he waved Chrom off, "Nonsense, I'm an adapt Knight but that's all."

Not wasting anymore time the group charged forward, hopping off Stahl's horse with the encounter of the first Risen he impaled the beast with his sword. Running towards another creature he sliced in an arc eliminating it as he continued. All in all they were finished in one or two attacks, the Risen tended to exhibit a flowing pattern that when learned made them easy targets. Arriving to the first fort on the right he stood next to Vaike who was holding his ground, "We need to get to the bridge right?"

Calling out to Vaike he groaned as he charged forward ignoring Robin, "Vaike wait we need to first take these forts!"

Suddenly seeing something moving in the water Robin let out a small growl as a single Risen who had fallen into the river earlier had somehow managed to cling to the bottom of the bridge and was only now managing to get back on top. "Dammit how did they!?"

Pulling out his tome he was too late to as Vaike cried in pain as he was attacked by a sudden Risen appearing to his side, dropping his axe to the ground Robin charged forward sending electricity into any Risen that dared come forward. Grabbing him roughly he dragged him to safely as Vaike winced in pain, calling Lissa over she ran up to them with Sumia guarding her rear, "Take care of him." Watching Sumia spin her lance expertly she killed off the last of the Risen on this side of the bridge, running up to her he spoke, "Your quite impressive in battle Sumia."

A small smile appeared on her face, "Well I'm glad I'm not being useless."

"Why do you say that? Your really good in combat. I'm surprised you haven't joined Chrom on missions like this before, you seem to adapt enough contrary to what you seem to say." Looking back to see Lissa finishing her work he turned back to look at her.

"Well i'm technically supposed to be a Pegasus Rider, but when I joined the Shepherd's I was transferred from the Pegasus Knight's without having been assigned one yet so I guess I'm a little less confident without one."

"Wait there's a Pegasus unit? Pegasus?"

Laughing she nodded, "Oh I guess your surprised by knight on winged horses, right now they're stationed at the wall."

"Well he's all patched up but it was a pretty serious wound so I recommend he stay still for a bit, "Sumia you think you could guard him while I help everyone else?"

With a salute she nodded, "As you request."

"Lissa come with me in case we have any more injured."

Following behind him as they crossed the wooden bridge he could see that the Shepherd's had quickly dispatched the Risen with the appearance of a short red-haired mage sporting a large wizard hat, "Chrom!" With a final swipe the prince finished the last Risen.

"Well that's end this battle, what is it Robin?"

Coming to a stop in front of Chrom he panted, "Is everybody safe?"

"Well everybody here is fine but what of Vaike?"

Nodding he straighten up as his breath steadied, "Lissa patched him up."

Galloping toward them Frederick got off his horse, "Sir's we should keep moving as soon as possible."

"Yes. With the Risen having gotten this far up the Northroad it's possible that no path is safe, we need to stay wary."

Holding his side Vaike could be seen making his way towards them, "Ah dang it, I was such a fool charging like that, Robin I'm sorry for ignoring your order."

"Well hopefully next time you'll listen but I'm glad nothing to bad happened to you."

"Well maybe not but I lost my lucky axe!"

With a tone of vexation the woman mage came up to them, "Luck is not something you should rely on in battle, scientifically speaking it holds no validity."

Holding out an axe Vaike cried in joy, "You found it!"

Handing it to Vaike roughly she made her way to Robin, "Next time Vaike be more careful in battle."

Extending out her hand Robin took it, "My name is Miriel, you must be out tactician."

Adjusting her glasses he shifted uncomfortably as she seemed to be analyzing him, "Yes, I'm Robin. Nice to meet you."

"Amazing, you seem to have a high magical capacity."

Amazed by how she knew he inquired, "How do you know that?"

"Well with no easy training a mage is able to sense if any other is capable of magical affinity, of course every person has the ability to sustain magic through pure will it is in fact science that allows for the magic to have any physical manifestation in the world. I am one of few with the ability to average magical affinity but of course in battle it serves useless as it takes intense concentration to perform and hence would leave no time for use in battle."

Unsure how to respond he nodded, "Wow"

"Indeed, _wow, _is a simple form of putting it."

As Miriel walked away to talk to the rest of the Shepherd's Robin appeared dumbfounded, "I'm not sure what just happened."

Smiling Chrom placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, "Well she has a unique way of communicating you can say."

"I guess the Shepherd's are a whole array of different characters."

Laughing as he went he nodded, "Indeed, shall we continue forward."

Not long after the battle Frederick came walking up to him, "Sir Robin. may I have a word."

Holding the reigns of his horse as to not exhaust it Frederick waited for an answer, "Sure what's up?"

Stammering Frederick struggled to communicate what he wanted, "It... I.. Come... I have yet to apologize for the attempt of trying to kill you. I was so ashamed for almost taking the life of an innocent man that I didn't want to bring it up but as a knight I feel it's my-"

"Frederick, water under the bridge. Beside considering your station it was no over reaction, not to mention you carried me when I was injured."

No relenting Frederick moved his hands in emphasis, "Only because you were injured upon returning to save my life, I insist that I repay you in someway."

Seeing that Frederick was keen on completing a task for him, he brought his hand to his chin in thought, "Ok, if you really feel that way... I got it! How about you train me?"

"Hmm?"

Thinking it a good idea he nodded, "Train me, I'm strong enough but I was near exhaustion by the end of this battle. With your help I'm sure it'll be a breeze and in no time at all I'll be stronger."

Once again returning to his firm demeanor a small smiled appeared across his face, "If that what you wish then I shall a bide to your request."

Walking away he was replaced by Chrom, "I didn't mean to overhear but your way in over your head. As your friend I feel it only just to let you know that there are few who can endure Frederick's training."

A nervous chuckle escaped his lips, "It can't be that bad."

In response he let out a robust laugh, "Just be prepared for gruesome training."

As Chrom walked away Robin swallowed wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into.

"Yikes!" Looking up he could see that everybody had come to a stop. Making his way to the front he could see Chrom backing away from a white horse with wings. With an unsettled voice he attempted to again move towards the Pegasus which again reacted violently. Making his way to Sumia he tapped her on the shoulder, "You told me you were part of the Pegasus Knight's, so you know a thing or two about Pegasus right? Do you think you can tell what's wrong with it, perhaps calm it?"

Shuffling her feet she nodded, "I might be able to but I've never dealt with a wild Pegasus, the ones the recruits ever dealt with were already trained plus we had an instructor with us."

"Listen Sumia, I don't want you to do it unless you think you can. I haven't met many people but as far as I can tell your one of the nicest that I know of, maybe I'm out of bounds but your amazing, have more confidence in yourself."

With a renovated spirit she nodded, "I'll try."

Walking towards the Pegasus a distraught Chrom tried to stop her, "Sumia wait its a crazed beast!"

"Just calm down Chrom." Not a second later she fell face first, dusting herself off Chrom tried to help her up, "Sumia those-"

Ignoring him she came up to the Pegasus speaking in an almost melodious voice, "Everything's alright. I just want to help, your injured aren't you? I understand not wanting help when your down, you want to be strong but I've learned with time that you can't do it alone. These people around me taught me that together they'll help me stand."

Standing an inch away from the horse Sumia bent down and picked up the foot of the Pegasus. Pulling out a jagged rock from it the horse whined in pain, "Shh, it's alright now girl."

Putting her hand on the Pegasus she cooed as she petted it. Almost as if the world wanted to illustrate this moment a soft wind blew as flower pedals flew around them, the wild beast from before had been replaced by what was truly a majestic creature.

Admiration could be heard in Lissa's voice, "I've never seen anything like it."

Walking up to Chrom Robin pushed his jaw closed, "Don't forget to breath."

Snapping out of reality a light blush escaped his cheeks, "Ah"

"Sumia that's simply amazing."

"Oh no it was nothing, I guess I'm just good with animals. I want to tend to the rest of her wounds so go on ahead of me."

With a frown he crossed his arms, "I don't think we should go without you, we could wait a bit."

"Chrom, I can manage. Not to mention I know a strong fighting Pegasus when I see one, if worse come's to worse she'll protect me. With every moment that passes Ylisse is in danger so go."

Reluctantly he made his way to Sumia, "If you insist but _please_ stay safe"

With a longer than comfortable time for everybody else they stared into each other's eyes, "I will as long as you stay safe as well"

Leaving Robin could see Chrom continuously looking behind him, "Worried?"

"Ah! Robin I didn't see you there."

"Chrom I'm not an expert when it come to things like romance but I think I can tell that your lovestruck."

Almost surprised that Robin knew he laughed nervously, "Am I so transparent?"

"The irony in that statement. Oh If you only knew"

Walking away Chrom chased after Robin, "Wait what do you mean!?"

* * *

**AN: So here's it is, hopefully I was able to make the retelling an entertaining so far. I tried my best to correct any spelling or grammar errors but I can never seem to find them all but I'll do my best. I have gotten a chance but I'll fix the spelling/grammar mistake from past chapters and update that as soon as possible.**

**So I have yet to decided the pairing for Robin but I think it's obvious enough here that ChromXSumia is happening. I know it's an overused pairing for them but it just feel natural but who knows what might go down.**

**Next chapter I'm going to try to fit in more to the story. By now I'm assuming that if you're reading this you've played the game so I'm playing with an idea of having the future children point of view be told for certain parts of the story but I'm afraid the story might lose something.**

**Tell what you think of the story by leaving review and constructive criticism and I'll answer your reviews anyway I can, usually through PM.****Thanks for the support that I've been given so far, it's much appreciated!"**


	5. The Realm of Warriors

If you had asked him earlier on how he would describe the snow he would have said it was of beautiful and pure make but as he made his way through the thick snow shivering as the cold air permeated his being slowly making any feeling he had in his body completely disappear, he would now claim at this moment that to him the snow was a cold and bitter enemy that he had no other way to combat other than to try and wrap his coat even tighter around himself. Looking over the only person who did not seem seriously affected by the cold weather was Frederick. With teeth clattering Lissa attempted to speak coherently, "It's" *chatter* "so cold" *chatter*

Coming to a halt Frederick waited for Lissa to catch up to him, "Princess if you so wish you may stand beside my steed and he will shield you from the cold winds."

Without saying a word Lissa walked towards the horse and quietly continued marching. To his left Chrom was blowing hot air into his hands in an attempt to generate more heat, "Chrom how are you holding?"

Rubbing his hands together Robin could see his breath appear in the cold air as he responded, "Well I can't say I enjoy the freezing cold but I'm doing fine. I do remember during my few trips to Regna Ferox that the weather was not designed for having picnics but this is just ridiculous."

Looking at Vaike he could see the poor man shivering more than the rest cursing and regretting the fact that he never wore a shirt.

"How far are we from Regna Ferox anyway?"

Looking towards the horizon Chrom pointed to a large wall that seemed to extend infinitely to the right and left, "We aren't far, see that wall over there. It's called the Longfort, it goes along the border that separates Ylisse and Ferox.

Frederick continued the conversation, "The Khans that rule Ferox have grown weary of foreigners as tensions between countries has grown over the years. Although do not mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility, its important to remember that we simply must maintain a level of diplomacy."

Chrom rubbed his arm not due to the cold but from the nervousness he was experiencing, "Diplomacy and negotiating has never exactly been my strongest suit but i'll attempt to do my best."

Standing before the wall shortly after Chrom turned to the rest of the Shepherd's, "Remember everybody, every action we take reflects upon Ylisse so let's try to keep it together."

A worried expression slowly spread across Frederick's face, approaching him Robin looked up the wall, "Is there something wrong Frederick?"

Without looking at him he answered, "I'm not sure but from what I can tell the Feroxi Gaurd seem to be mobilizing."

Holding his sword to reassure himself Chrom looked around to see any signs of danger, "Do you have an idea of why they might be?"

Frederick stood silent for a moment, "I don't know, perhaps its nothing but I would advice everybody to be prepared for combat, I have an ill feeling."

Robin agreed, he had the same gut wrenching feeling that things were about to become hectic. Taking out his tome he prepared himself for the worst. With a nervous look Chrom motioned him closer, "I don't know what is going happening if anything at all but I hope you have a way to get us out of a mess if one a rises."

While he gave a confident nod toward Chrom truth was he wasn't so sure if he had a sound plan, for one he couldn't prepare for a situation that didn't even exist yet. All the information they had was that the Feroxi Gaurd were mobilizing, it was even possible that everything was fine but Frederick was nervous, he hadn't known the man for long but the change in his usually brave expression was enough to warrant worry. Looking up again he could now see a woman adorned in armor leaning over the wall with a yell she cried out to the Shepherd's, "Who goes there and what business do you have!?"

Cupping his hands Chrom screamed back to the woman, "We hail from the House of Ylisse, we have come to humbly request audience with the khans."

A laugh could be heard from the woman as she motioned to something behind her, "If you take a step closer I will end your life with the throw of a lance."

Stepping in front of Chrom and Lissa protectively Frederick shouted back, "Milady we are not enemies! What have we suddenly done to warrant such threat!?We have been sent by the Exalt Emmeryn herself to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"I care not for y_our _so claimed interest, my one and only concern is keeping brigands such as yourselves outside the great walls of Ferox."

In an undertone of indignation Frederick attempted to reason with the woman, "Listen here we are no brigands! We are Ylissean and part of the-"

Curtly cutting them off a scowl appeared on the woman's face, "Enough lies, you think you are the first so-called Ylisseans these past days who have attempted to cross our border? I tell you many have tried and all have failed so leave now or with the authority I posses you will be slain where you stand."

Now in a full-blown state of anger Frederick pointed to Chrom, "You speak without knowing who you are facing, you show much disrespect as you stand before the presence of Ylissean exalt's brother!?"

With another obnoxious laugh a lance could now be seen in her hand, "Ha! If you are royalty then I am the Queen of Valm. Milord? Do you not know that impersonating royalty is a capital offense and it will be dealt with swiftly and accordingly. In fact your trial begins here and now, we settle this the Feroxi way! If you truly are the Prince of Ylisse like you claim to be then prove it on the battlefield!"

The tension in the air was heavy as everybody waited for a response on either side, "Things are becoming sour fast, Emmeryn wont like this turn of events." Pushing Frederick out-of-the-way Chrom turned to his side showing his shoulder in growing desperation in ending the confusion, "If you'll just examine my mark then you will see that we tell the truth."

Waving her hand at them she turned around as if talking to someone, "I'm done speaking with you, Attack!"

Robins heart tightened as various lancers appeared over the wall releasing their weapons they sailed through the air with amazing speed and precision despite the strong Feroxi winds blowing. To Robin everything began playing out as if in slow-mo, crying out he was forced to the ground as a large gust of wind and a sudden object flew above him, looking to where Chrom once stood he was surprised to see that the lances landed aimlessly into the snow, looking up Robin gave a sight of relief.

Holding on tightly Chrom slowly loosen his grip as he got his bearings, "Sumia?"

Flying high on a Pegasus was Sumia, "Chrom. Hold on tight, it might get a little rough."

The expression of doubt disappeared from Chrom's face as she gave him a reassuring smile. Pulling out his sword he pointed to the soldiers who were readying for another bout of spears, "Common we need to regroup."

Descending on the ground the Shepherd's gathered around the Pegasus, "Sumia! Is that the injured Pegasus we met on Northroad?"

With a smile she nodded, "Indeed, she's a sweetheart when you get to know her, without her help I would never have made it in time."

With a grimace Robin began to examine the wall for any weaknesses, finding none he could see as a group of soldiers locked the gates. Knowing that a battle would soon be upon them he turned back to the rest of the Shepherd's, "Don't mean to ruin this moment but we have Feroxi Guard approaching fast."

Already prepared for battle Chrom nodded, "It has come to this, but if they want to handle things the Feroxi way then we shall."

Not wasting any more time Robin began issuing orders, "Quickly move towards the wall, stand as close as possible so the lances from above wont hit you." Looking to his side he could see the majority of heavily armored Guard knights coming towards them, looking the other way he cursed as a smaller band of Guards were charging towards them. Quickly he motioned to Stahl, Virion and Lissa, "You three flank the left, as for the rest of you take to the right."

"The doors are closed so we need to either find the keys or we smash trough those gates by brute force."

As the other ran off ahead he took behind them to the right almost immediately cursing as a near slip in the snow nearly cost him his life, rolling on the snow he stood up and tackled the man to the ground. With the end of his sword he smashed the steel against the guards head, grabbing the mans lance he threw it to Stahl who expertly caught it and in an almost mechanical motion threw the lance towards an enemy. Fully concentrated in the incoming spear the man failed to see the incoming lightning produced by Robin. Falling to the floor unconscious Robin searched the man as the others guarded him and Lissa who was busy healing his wound. Standing up he dusted snow off his coat, "This one doesn't have it either, to the next one."

Suddenly Stahl's horse was sent spiraling to the ground as it lost footing in the snow, holding on tightly to the unbalanced horse Robin tried to make his way to him. He side-stepped as a another lancer thew his arm forward in an attack, while avoiding it he was sent into the snow as a heavily armored man slammed a hammer against his back. Losing his tome in the snow he frantically searched through it, turning around he braced for another fall of the hammer or spear, which ever came first.

"Wha~?" Robin looked up in surprise as suddenly the two men fell to the ground unconscious, as if appearing from a cold mist a man adorned in thick heavy armor stood over the bodies, reaching into the guards pocket he took out a key, "I do believe this is what we need."

Grabbing the mans hand he looked him up and down, "Where in the world did you come from?"

With a sight the man nodded, "I've marched with you guys since we left, I am a Shepherd. For some reason I just seem to be missed completely."

"Missed isn't the world but none the less you saved me, I'm Robin."

Handing Robin the key he pointed to the gate, "Names Kellam, you'll have an easier time getting to the gates. This armor may protect me but its bulky and heavy I might add plus walking through the snow isn't helping."

Taking the key he nodded, hopping on the horse with Stahl he took a quick glance towards the other Shepherd's who were already making their way to the gate. Only a second after Robin opened the gate in front of him was he forced to cling to the side of the wall as a spear went straight down the middle of the stairs, likewise Stahl himself was able to avoid the attack but his horse wasn't so lucky. Getting nicked in the leg Stahl was sent flying back to the bottom of the stairs as the horse charged forward madly from pain. While by nearly a hair Robin was able to avoid being trampled the Guard who had thrown the weapon was not so lucky as he was tackled and nearly crushed by the beast. Signaling Kellam and Virion forward, they worked in unison as Kellam protected Virion like a shield and say what you might about him Virion the man expertly released arrow after arrow never missing its intended target. Walking in front of Lissa he protected her from incoming enemies as they made their way to Stahl's horse to heal it, using the wall itself as a shield Robin looked around the corner of the where he stood.

Robin was glad that so far their didn't seem to be any enemy casualties, but its what made the battle difficult. Sure the snow and even the excessive amount of guards were not easy to deal with but the real struggle was more in attempting to take the wall without actually killing any of the soldiers who had complete intention to slay them where they stood. Spotting the woman shouting orders he charged forward pushing anyone out-of-the-way, following his lead the Shepherd's from all sides gave him a direct opening.

Taking out his sword he attempted to subdue her without landing a killing blow, unfortunately for him her intent was to kill him with an overwhelming amount of force. Forced to block her spear they pared off each one trying to get the other to concede. Just as he could feel his arms getting tired he dropped his sword to her surprise, in a swift movement he grabbed his tome releasing a blast of electricity at her feet forcing her to stumble backwards. Taking his chance he jumped into the air and with all his might he kicked her to the ground, landing he barreled rolled back up and placing his weight on her he held his hand at her throat ready to release an attack from his tome that would kill if need be, "In the name of Ylisse surrender and call your forces of."

With a scowl on her face she merely sneered, " I rather die than surrender to brigands."

With the guards subdued Chrom came over making sure she was looking at him, he simply showed her the Mark of the Exalt. Turning as white as the snow she stumbled with her words, "My...The-..Ex...Gah! Please forgive me, I was foolish! I nearly killed part of the royal family, I deserve to be put to death."

Smiling Chrom extended his arm helping her up, " Nonsense you merely performed your duty . Not to mention no one was killed, as for your guards they might have a few bruises."

Quickly standing up she gave a courteous bow, "Your forgiveness means much but I could not accept it."

"But I insist that everything is fine."

Reluctantly she nodded, "Thank You. Even without your mark no impostor or brigand could have waged battle such as you did. For my blunder I will send word to the capital and escort you there personally."

As the gates slowly opened Robin leaned toward Frederick, "Her demeanor completely changed upon her defeat."

"Indeed, straight speaks louder than words in Ferox, I should have know better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy."

Rubbing her arms furiously for warmth Lissa whined, "Can we go now, I'm nearly a popsicle."

Holding Lissa close as to warm her he nodded, "I agree, it's not getting any warmer."

* * *

When Robin had first entered Ylisse he had consider the capital to be of an enormous size, but as they followed Raimi through the city street he realized that in enormity the city held no candle to Regna Ferox. The city architecture was intriguing to say the least, the style seemed to change in appearance through passing which gave a mixed design to everything. For the most part the East side of the city was decorated in red and brown colored designs and buildings while the West leaned to a more of a lighter sand colored; blended together the city became more vibrant than it already was. In the center of the city was a large stadium where loud cheering could be heard, looking around he could see the market was flooded with weapons and armor sellers.

"There you are boy! Where have you been?"

Turning around Robin could see a large bulky man in a store that was far too small for his size, standing next to him was a boy looking at him apologetically, "You were supposed to be organizing the armor in the storage room."

Shuffling his feet the boy tried to defend his absence, "Sorry sir but I heard rumors of a duel."

Laughing he patted the boy on the head, "Excited to see battle eh, Feroxi blood runs deep in ya but duels in the arena are common. You may go see one another time."

The boy shook his head furiously, "Not like this one! Somebody challenged the West Khan Champion!"

With a surprised look the man placed the heavy axe he was cleaning on the wall, "Someone dared challenge him? They are a brave warrior indeed."

Falling behind Robin quickly caught up to the rest of the group. Approaching a large red door with gold lining two guards stepped in front of the door, "General Raimi!"

Saluting she spoke. "Soldiers ,we have requested presence with the East Khan."

"I'm afraid the Khan does not want to be bothered in preparation of the tournament."

Looking at the soldiers she could tell they had not gotten word, "Did the letter not arrive? I gave ordered for a message to be sent. Dam that Inigo! Probably went prancing about to flirt. That boy is no soldier material but I'll be sure to shape him up."

Turning to the Shepherds she spoke apologetically, "I'm sorry but you might have to wait a bit, I will notify the Khans of your arrival. If I may suggest, attend the arena and watch the duels. I will send word to notify you of a possible meeting."

Scratching the back of his head Chrom nodded, " Well we don't have much of a choice I guess."

Latching on to him like a monkey on a tree Vaike gave out a loud cry, "Well then what are we waiting for! Let's go watch a couple of brawls."

Walking next to Chrom there was a slight sense of excitement that he could sense he was trying to hide. Taking notice Robin addressed it, "I can tell you're looking forward to watching a match or two."

"What? How did ya-"

With a chuckle he gave Chrom a push, "As hard as you try to hide them your emotions your quite transparent for the most part"

Chrom nodded in agreement, "So I've been told. As for the flights, I am eager to see some. When I was a small child my father who was Exalt at the time would occasionally visit Ferox, good memories of my father aren't exactly abundant but one of the few I do have of him is when he decided to bring me to Regna Ferox with him. I remember how we watched the battle of a great warrior, I believe the mans name was Basilio."

As they neared the arena, the path got smaller as a large crowed flooded in and out of the stadium. Looking to his left he noticed the mysterious masked man Marth they had seen in the forest. Next to him was another tall and skinny man sporting white and blue clothing, his sword dangled horizontally across his back.

The two seemed to be arguing with each other, as to what they arguing about he couldn't make out but he could tell the argument was quite heated. Throwing his hands up in the air the man stormed off leaving Marth standing in contemplation. As Robin was about to go out of his way to talk to him the man vanished into the arena through a side door.

Hey Robin, don't just stand there you'll get trampled by the crowd." Turning around Stahl was standing behind him.

"Something catch your eye?"

Looking back one last time he nodded, "Nah it's just a lot to take in. I'm trying to keep up with everything, there's so much I have to catch up on."

"Ah, you mean due to your amnesia?"

With a slight frown he nodded, " Indeed my lack of past troubles me."

Stahl patted him comfortingly, " I'm sure your worrying for nothing, the human mind tends to make things seem worse than they are. Even if it is as bad as you think it might be I believe that our past doesn't make us. As long as we move forward to a better life."

Glad that Shahl had given him warm words he smiled, " Your words have made me feel better, thanks Stahl." Entering the stadium an electrified atmosphere erupted as the arena was filled with men, woman, children and warriors everywhere. Waving them over they made their way to Chrom as Stahl wandered off mumbling about getting a snack for the match.

"Exciting isn't it."

Standing next to Chrom he nodded, " Indeed I heard while passing that the West Champion has been challenged to a duel."

Chrom raised an eyebrow, " So it should be interesting then?"

Looking at the arena Robin took every strategic possibility into account like second nature , " Well the battlefield is completely open-spaced so the battle purely goes to that who possesses the highest level of skills. If the battle were to take place in the entire stadium it would be different as those who have the highest vantage point in the seats have the clear advantage, especially if archers were set but considering this is a one on one duel restricted to the ground floor-"

Cutting him off Chrom gave him a look, "Are strategy's all you see? Listen all that stuff, from strategy to skills is necessary I know this; but I think that deep down it all comes down to the heart and friendships you've made. Together anything can be done, that the stuff that matters it's the reason that rank really matters not to me."

Amazed at Chroms way of thinking he was unsure of what to say, "The Shepherd's tend to be quite poetic..."

His words were lost as a loud cheer erupted through the arena as a man in armor walked into the center.

"Feroxi and visitors from afar, today we have a special duel! Some one has dared challenge the West Champion! So without further wait I introduce Lon'qu!"

An even louder cheer erupted as a black-haired swordsman walked out, his clothing appeared light of traditional Feroxi make. Walking forward the man all but seemed to simply ignore the crowd.

"Now is this warrior a fool or will he live up to his word, I introduce the challenger Marth!"

Robin opened his eyes wide, he knew he had seen Marth in Ferox but he never had expected that he was the one who was going to duel. As Marth slowly unsheathed his sword Chrom gave out a cry, "Impossible!"

Robin looked at Chrom who was holding his own sword tightly, "What's wrong?"

Without turning Chrom continued to look intently at Marth, " His sword... when I had first had seen him I thought the sword looked like mine but I thought perhaps it was the lighting or that I was just seeing things, the truth was I had never gotten a good look at it but now I'm sure it's an exact replica of mine."

Looking at Chrom's sword and back at Marth's he shrugged his shoulders, " So what? It's can't be uncommon for a sword to be replicated."

Chrom shook his head, "Not this sword. This sword is one of a kind, it is known as Falchion. Forged from the tooth of a dragon, from Naga's fang herself and then blessed by her long ago, the blade never wears out. It has been passed down my family for generations and there has never been one like it."

"Perhaps in appearance only?"

Still unsure he nodded, "Perhaps... If I could only examine it."

The second the signal for battle to commence was given, Marth did not hesitate to charge forward, Lon'qu unmoving from his position took the blow with his sword. Marth attacked in various directions as Lon'qu parried every single one of them without having to take a single step.

"Lon'qu is the champion for a reason, that Marth is no poor skilled swordsman but notice that Lon'qu has yet to release a counter-attack against him."

While Robin was no expert when it came to swordplay he could see it as well. Whatever training Lon'qu had performed was outstanding, the man must have done extensive training to so easily parry againts Marth. Marth showing clear signs of frustration backed away from Lon'qu attempting a new approach he changed his stance, changing the way he held his sword he headed straight for a frontal sweep both swords rang out as Lon'qu was sent stumbling backwards, quickly recovering the crowd cheered louder with the change of development.

Finding himself sucked into the excitement Chrom cheered, " Amazing! Notice how he changed his stance. It seems hes abandoned attempting to defeat Lon'qu with pure speed and is not focusing the point of her bade into one of a powerful attack. Few swordsman can fight like that."

Robin nodded in approval, " Looks like he's making leeway. "

"No, look closely at Lon'qu" Examining the battle he could not see what Chrom was trying to tell him.

"Lon'qu has been sizing the skills of his opponent, now that he has he won't be holding a defensive pose." Just as Chrom had explained Lon'qu slowly raised his sword in the air and held it against his head horizontally.

Charging forward his sword collided with Marth's, even trough the loud cheering the sound of metal could be heard clashing against each other as the intensity of the warriors who fought against each other collided. While Marth was holding his own you could see that he was beginning to lose, making a mistake in his footing he began falling backward. Taking his chance Lon'qu charged forward ready to finish his opponent, although as Marth balanced himself upward Lon'qu nearly a centimeter away from him suddenly stopped the blow that surely would have won the match, as if somebody turned a switch on Lon'qu the battle took a strange turn.

Hitting Lon'qu on the back he fell face first, spinning on the ground Lon'qu stance had suddenly become erratic as he looked confused. Instead of charging forward as before it seemed he was instinctively trying to avoid the swordsman. An exhilarated cheer was heard trough the arena as Marth took flight landing a devastating blow against Lon'qu who fell to the floor unconscious. For a second the stadium grew silently, then all at once the crowd cheered madly at the newcomers win.

Turning around a soldier came up to Chrom, "The Khan will now meet with you"

* * *

Standing in a large throne room Robin, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick stood next to Raimi. Due to political reason Chrom did not want the other Shepherd's to involve themselves and ordered them to enjoy themselves until they needed to leave. Apologetically Raimi spoke, " I am sorry for the lateness, it is an important day. I will go find her again."

As Raimi left Robin spoke his thoughts out-loud, " I wonder what so important? I keep hearing about some big event but haven't put together what."

"I wager some form of training or chances are battles as they prefer that over politics-or, more rather, battle is their politics."

A laugh escaped Robins lips, "I can imagine it now, A warrior ruler... A giant of a man of unparalleled strength, his broad chest covered in hair."

Robin jumped at the sound of a loud voice that seemed to carry power in it, "Am I now? Please do go on!"

"Uh."

Turning around a dark-skinned woman with dirty-blond hair adorned in and red armor made their way toward them, " I do wish to hear the rest of my description."

"You're the—?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?"

With a laugh she nodded, "Calm yourself. I'm one of the Khans, specifically the East Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border Chrom. You are truly welcomed in Regna Ferox."

With a smile Chrom nodded, " Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. What worries me more is that if its true bandits have been posing as Ylisseans and ransacking your border villages? "

Flavia shook her fist in anger, "Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. It seems that Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours and is taking any action it can to increase it further."

Joining Flavia in her anger Chrom cursed, "Damn them! I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put."

A smile slowly crept up her lips, " Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech"

Making a half-joke Chrom nodded, "In that case, you might want to have a few words with your dam border guards."

Flavia gave out a hardy laugh, " Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"So you've heard of the monsters that have been spreading."

Turning to Frederick she nodded, "Indeed, we have had a few outbreaks here and there but from what I've heard most of them have began appearing in Ylisse. I don't want you to think its any political problems between our country it's just that I lack the authority."

Confused Lissa spoke up, "What?! Lack the authority?!"

"Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the Khan?"

Sighting Flavia continued, "Like I've said, I'm only one of the Khans. In Ferox the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so...

This time is was Chroms turn to sight, "So we are to receive no aid at all?"

Smiling she nodded, "Well if you give up so easily then you will receive no aid but tonight fortune favors you. From what my guards told me you are determined warriors and as you may have heard there's a certain big event going on. The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

Confused he looked at Flavia, "What does that have to do with us?"

"Well as I said before, the captain of my guard basically told me you ran circles around them. I believe your could be worthy champions, so perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

Scratching the back of his head he nodded, "Well were capable in battler but I wouldn't call us champions. Besides I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions."

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

Giving it some thought Chrom nodded, "Well we have little to no choice. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks but the added threat of the Risen has made my people desperate. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

With another laugh she nodded, "Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom."

Turning to Robin she sized him up, "From what I hear your tactician is quite skilled."

"Well I don't like to brag."

"Ha ha. Let's see if you can hold to your words but be wary, I heard the West-Khans champion is quite skilled."

Robin nodded, "He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."

"Well spoken again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

Leaving the room he turned to Frederick, "Gather the Shepherd's we have a battle to prepare for."

* * *

They had spent an hour or two training, the rest of the day had been spent resting in order to not over work themselves before the tournament. Walking through the Feroxi streets he had somehow been roped into joining Sumia, Lissa and to his surprise Sully into going shopping. Holding various bags for the girls he was confused into how he had become their personal bag carrier.

"You know when you guys insisted I come with you, I didn't think it was so you could have your hands free for more shopping."

With a laugh Sumia turned around, "What do you mean?"

Gasping she noticed as Robin poorly attempted to walk without seeing what was in front of him, "Oh my."

Running towards him she steadied him as he nearly fell over, "It seems we have gotten a bit overboard."

Coming to a stop Lissa nodded, "I guess it wouldn't be good if I spent the whole royal treasury."

With a sigh Sumia nodded, " I'm just glad that you offered to buy Lissa, I could never afford this on a simple soldier salary."

Lissa gave a small laugh followed by a wink, "Come now Sumia you hardly bought anything, and Sully you didn't buy a single thing other than that steel spear."

Holding it in her hand Robin was glad that Sully hadn't made him hold it as well.

"Well dam, when you come to a city were power is key then you buy their expertly made equipment. Just you wait and see, i'll be unstoppable in the battlefield."

"Besides I would feel bad forcing you to buy too much for me Lissa."

Lissa rolled her eyes at Sumia, "What's the point of being rich if you can't share the wealth."

As a growl escaped Robin stomach he laughed, "Well as my first buy how about I get some lunch."

As the girls guided him to a small bistro Robin was glad to set the bags down for a bit as they sat down. With Sully waving them goodbye he was left with Sumia and Lissa as they waited for some service. The waiter quickly taking their order left them, Robin having nothing to say watched as Sumia and Lissa talked away at each other.

"Hello, anybody there?"

Coming to attention he turned to Lissa and Sumia, "I'm sorry what?"

While Lissa took the approach of a more annoying face, Sumia gave him a worried look, "You just seem distracted."

With a soft smile he nodded, "That I am."

Staring at him intently they seemed to be waiting for something, "Well tell us whats on your mind."

Confused he looked at him, "What?"

"Well somethings bothering you right? In these kind of situations you express your feelings to your friends."

Remaining silent for a moment he nodded, "I guess it's hard for me to comprehend the concept of friendship." Once again taking a second he finally decided to open up to them, "Truth be told so far the Shepherd's amaze me, you guys meet me and you treat me as if you've know me a millennium. I guess It make me feel guilty for the way I see people."

Frowning some doubt screamed that he should keep quite, "I...When I look at people..."

Interrupted he stopped as their waiter placed their food on the table, letting the aroma fill his nostrils both of them waited for Robin to continue, their smiles and compassionate hearts wounded him, how could he view people in such away.

"I don't see people like you guys do."

Swallowing a bite of food Sumia looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Looking away from them he sighted, "I see facts and figures, statistics and tools even for how I can utilize people in battle. Everywhere I look my first thought is how can I survive here, if forced to how could I use them. I see human weapons and then you all treat me so differently that it just confuses me to no avail. How can I call you my friends... "

As if recovering from the initial shock Lissa was first to speak, "Well duh, that because it all you know"

"What?"

Laughing she repeated herself, "Listen, when you first woke up and had amnesia you had somehow manage to retain memories of battling and strategies, it's basically all you knew."

Robin only gave her a skeptical look, "So what? How does that change my point of view?"

Rolling her eyes she flicked his forehead, "Common smarty put it together. Must I say it myself? I'm not expert but maybe your trying to cling on to your new memories the only way you know how." Still completely confused he gave Lissa a blank stare.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that but Lissa's right."

Taking a drink he looked at them both, "Well could you explain it to me because I have no idea how she's right."

"Well as Lissa pointed out, upon awaking you apparently only remembered strategies, magic and the sort. I'm sure that waking up and not remembering a single thing must be frightening, so you try to assign people and things value in the only way you know will carry over if you forget."

Mouthing the words she nodded, "Through strategy..."

"Exactly."

Nearly choking from laughter he took a large drink, "Whats so funny!"

"What kind of a half-brained theory is that? You guys can't seriously think that's what going on, I mean it just sound illogical!"

Almost as if reprimanding him a scowl appeared on their faces for a brief second, "Robin I haven't know you for long but in the time we've spent together you've acted like a true friend to me, wether you think it or not you don't see people like tools. You try to rationalize everything but the thing is that's not how the heart works, the hearts is a fragile thing that still seems to withstand beyond all rationality. Love, hate, anger, happiness and so much more are felt through something so simple and the simple fact of the matter is that even through everything, even trough the worst of hardships I've never met anybody who would choose to forget their memories because even through the bad ones I like to think the good one remain in our hearts."

Almost as if something had triggered in his brain a high-pitched sound suddenly began vibrating around him, closing his eyes in pain he held his head. Sumia words seemed to echo iback and forth as Regna Ferox began to spin in a swirl of colors fading away, standing now he could no longer feel anything. His vision blurred he tried to look at what was in front of him, in a strong distortion he could hear a variation of Sumia's words, " How could anybody choose to forget their memory's! Don't you remember what every good memory you ever experienced.

Still unable to see anything but a distorted image, a voice that almost barely sounded human screamed in his head, "None of those wretched memories remain!"

"That's not true because no matter what has happened those memories remain in our heart!"

Coming out of his strange trance, what he had just experienced seem to slowly disappear, desperately trying to hold on to the images he simply could not remember them as if it had never occurred. Looking pale white both Sumia and Lissa were giving him a worried look, "Robin are you alright? Is their something wrong."

Looking around to see he was once again in Regna Ferox he nodded, "I think I'm fine now."

"Are you sure? You weren't looking so good."

Looking at his mark it was almost as if it was pulsing, coming up with a poor excuse he turned to them, "I think maybe your words just kinda of just affected me a bit- Ag that not what I meant to say. Will you teach me how to see things differently?"

With a smile both Sumia and Lissa gave each other a look, "You already see things differently Robin, were just here to help when you need it."

* * *

**A/N: I would like to first start by thanking anybody whose read this far, and for everybody whose left a review. I know there not supposed to mean the world to me but the simple fact of somebody deciding to take the time and simply give their input on my story inspire me to write more and to improve, so thank you. It took me a little longer to post this so sorry for that, I have trouble staying consistent but I hope the chapter make up for it. Leave a review and advice you might have and I'll PM you if you have any questions.**

**I was going to write the tournament in this chapter but thought it would be to long so this is it for now, plus I felt this was a good place to break. I feel that my strongest writing is done when it deviates a bit from the story so I'm going to try to do that what still maintaining the plot of the story.**

**Catching mistakes is a weakness of mine so be sure to tell me if you see any. Also I think I've decided Robin pairing but I'm not sure if I should keep a secret in fear that in telling it might take away from the magic, you guys think I should tell? Well until later, have a nice day!**


End file.
